The Unknown Parent and Child
by smscotty
Summary: Percy's mom died to cancer and he is now in fosters care. Until a lawyer sees Sally's will and ask Percy's dad, Poseidon, to watch after him. How will this work out? Will they grow to like or hate each other? This is all human. No god or demigod stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Percy Jackson characters.**

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

My name is Percy Jackson. I am an orphan. My momhas recently died of cancer. It was the worst day of my life. No one in this world cares about me anymore. I am now in foster care. And let me tell you that it stinks.

My mom died 1 year ago. I have been to a couple of homes but they took me back to the orphanage home. You might be wondering 'why don't you stay with your dad?' Well I never met him. So, I am now in foster care.

I don't have any friends. I am an outcast as you call it. Right after schoolI come here, eat a snack, and do my homework. Then I am bored forthe rest of the night. I don't get along with the other kids here. They are mean, cruel, and

rude. They are olderthan me and like to pick on me. So, I lock myself in myroom and don't come out until it is time for school.

I was doing my regular schedule whenthere was a knock at the door. I was going to ignore it but theknocks increased and started to get on my nerves.

"WHAT!?" I yelled as I opened the door.

"Hello, my name is Neil Matthews. Is Ms. Nancy, the person in charge, here?" Asked the man named Neil. He had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Why do you need her?" I hissed.

"Well I am afraid that is classified."

"Then I am afraid that it is classified if she is here or not!" I went to close the door when I heard him say "Wait!"

"What?"

"I need to talk to Ms. Nancy about an orphanage kid."

"Which one?"

"I will let Ms. Nancy tell you that."

"She is two doors down tothe right."

"Thanks."

* * *

 **Poseidon's POV**

I was coming home after a long day. I just finished saving a sea turtle that got caught in a fishing net. I work at a hospital that helps savehurt marine animals. Once they get better we release them back intothe wild.

Anyway, I parked my car in the parking lot and a man walked up to me.

"May I help you?" I asked the man.

"Actually, you can. Hi, my name is Neil Matthews. Is your name Poseidon Olympus?" The man asked.

"Yes."

"I am a lawyer and, well, I need to tell you something. We might need to go inside though."

"Okay." I got really nervous. Why was this guy here?

"Well, Mr. Olympus, do you remember a lady named Sally Jackson?"

Sally? I haven't see her since we graduatedfrom high school. We were high school was like 12 years ago. I am 30 now. Why would he ask me about this?

"Yes, I remember Sally. What about her?"

"Well, I am sorry to tell you this but Sally died last year from cancer."

Died?! This can't be!

"Now, I was looking at Sally's will," Neil continued "and she had something in her will under your name."

"S-Sally left something for me?"

"Well, you would be most fitted for this." He was really confusing me.

"Here," he handed me a letter "it explains everything you need to know." I was unsure if I should read it, but my curiosity won. It reads:

 _Dearest Poseidon,_

 _I know I should have told you this a long time ago but I didn't know how to tell you. But, since I am gone now I have to. So, here it goes: you have a son and his name is Perseus but he goes by Percy._

 _I know, I know I should havetoldyou, but Iwas scared. I didn't know how. I was selfish. But, I am gone now and he has nobody. He is all alone. Percy is my everything.I am asking that you at least meet him. Over time I know that you will love him just as much as I do. By the way,I am so sorry I didn'ttell you sooner._

 _Love,_

 _Sally_

I was in shock. I have a son?!

"I-I have a s-son?"

"Yes. Here is his picture."

I took the picture. The boy looked about 12 and looked a lot like me when I was his age. He had black hair and bright sea greeneyes. But his eyes looked like they held pain, hurt, fear, sadness, and...loneliness. A child shouldn't feel that.I would  
do anythingto take that away.

"So," Neil said interrupting my thoughts "would you like to meet him?"

If I met this child this could turn my whole world around. I don't know what to do. But, I look at the picture again and I find my answer.

"Yes, I would like to meet him."

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

Neil Matthews was in Ms. Nancy's office for about an hour and a half. That was when they both came out. He gave a letter and then he left.

Ms. Nancy looked at me and said "Percy, can I talk with you for a moment?"

I nodded my head and went into her office.

"Percy that was your mom's lawyer," my eyes go wide. She has my full attention. "He came here today to talk about your mom's will. She had a man named Poseidon Olympus included in her will. Do you know a man named Poseidon Olympus?" I shook my head.

Why would she leave something for a Poseidon Olympus? More importantly, who is Poseidon Olympus?

Ms. Nancy let out a big sigh. She took the letter in her hand that Neil gave her and handed it to me.

"Read this, your mom's lawyer said it would explain everything."

I slowly and carefully opened the letter. It said:

 _Dear my little Perseus,_

 _If you are reading this then I have lived my time. But I have to ask you one more little favor. I want you to meet your dad. Just for is a really nice man. I also know he will love you very much._

 _But just remember your manners, do good in school,and keepyour room clean! I love you very much, Percy. Always remember that!_

 _Love,_

 _Mommy_

I didn't know what to think. My brain is it is not just because of my ADHD and dyslexia. The idea of meeting my dad. I never metthe guy. I alsonever thought I would. I don't know what to do.

"Does my dad want to meet me?" I ask.

"He has agreed. But you have to agree too. Do you want to meet him?" She asked, unsurely.

I don't want to meet him, but I do at the same time. What if he doesn't like me and throws me on the street and I have to go back into foster care. It has happenedbefore. But, my mom wants me to. It is her final request. In the end Iknewwhat

to do.

"Yes, I want to meet my dad."

* * *

 **I am letting all of you know that I will publish the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I got people reading my stories and I am really excited! So I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

"Alright, Percy I will talk to Neil about you wanting to meet your dad." Ms. Nancy said. I just nodded and left the room.

I am meeting my dad! I am really nervous! What am I going to say? I've never met himbefore. What if he doesn't like me?

"Percy?" Ms. Nancy knocked on the door and walked in. "Neil said that you two can meet on Friday. Is that ok?" I nodded my head and with that Ms. Nancy left.

Friday!? That is in 3 days. But it is too late to turn back now.

* * *

 **Poseidon's POV**

Today is the day! The day I meet my son! What if I mess up? What if he doesn't like me? What do I do then?

No! I can't think like that. I have to think positive.

I am about 5 minutes away from the home. I can't believe I am about to meet my son! I mean I am nervous but excited!

* * *

I pull up into the home. My heart is pounding like it will beat right out of my chest! I reach the door and I knock. I hear people talking on the inside then the door opens. A lady with light brown hair and caramel eyes is standing in the door frame.

"Hello, you must be Poseidon. Please come in," The lady steps out of the way so I can walk in. "I am Ms. Nancy and I runthe home. Percy has been real nervous and jittery the last three days, but I am sure he is excited to meet you. Right this way."She  
leads me to a room where there are a lot of kids playing and having fun, but there is one child inthe corneraway from the others.

She tells me to go in the room next to sit while she gets Percy. I take a seat at the table in the room. I wait therefor what feels like is 10 minutes but really isonly 30 seconds. She walks in with the kid who was alone and in the corner.

"Poseidon, this is Percy." Ms. Nancy said. The kid's hands wereshaking a little. Why would he be nervous? "Well I am going to leave and let the both of you talk." Percy's eyes went wide. He stared at Ms. Nancy while she was walking out.

She gave mean encouraging smile and then left.

Percy sat down acrossfrom me. He kept looking down at his hands. Finally, I decided that I wasthe adult and needed to speak up.

"So... do you like it here?" Why would I ask that?

"It's alright, I guess." What do I ask now? That was all I had. This is hard!

"How old are you?" Percy asked me. "Oh, I am sorry that was rude." I chuckled.

"No, that is alright. I am 30 years old." I tell him.

"Oh, cool." He said. "I am 12."

"Cool." I say back. "What do you want to be when you grow up?" He shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know. What do you do?" He asks me.

"I own a hospital thathelps save hurt marine animals in the ocean." I tell him which makes Percy's whole face light up.

"That is so cool!"

"Thanks. Do you like sea animals?"

"Yeah. I love to swim!"

Hey, this isn't so bad. I know things about him already.

We talk for a while and I find out that he really does like sea animals. So, maybe I can get him to like me more if I invite him. What if he says 'no'? What do I do then. But, I really want to spend more time with him. Oh well, here it goes.

"Hey, Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to go to the marine hospital with me?" I ask unsure and nervous, but it goes away when I see Percy's whole face light up.

"Yes, please!" He says without even the slightest bit of hesitation. This made me grin.

"I can pick you up tomorrow if you would like."

"Yeah, that would be great." Percy said with a smile. Just then Ms. Nancy walked in.

"Hey, I am sorry to interrupt but it is late and you need to get to sleep Percy." Said Ms. Nancy. I saw Percy frown but nodded.

"It was nice to meet you." He told me. I smiled.

"It was very nice to meet you, Percy." I said whichmade him smile. "I will pick you up tomorrow at 3 o'clock." He nodded and left with a big smile on his face.

Ms. Nancy and I said our good byes andI left. While in the car I thought about how I couldn't wait to see Percy again tomorrow!

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

I am so excited! I just met my dad and he is really nice! Mom was right! I can't wait till tomorrow!

* * *

 **I will write the next chapter a soon as possible.**


	3. To the Hospital

**Thank you all for all of the really nice comments and helpful comments! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

Ok, so today is the day I go to the sea animal hospital with Poseidon! It is 2:50 right now. He will be here in 10 minutes! I wonder what kind of animals he has at the hospital. I guess I will find out when I get there.

* * *

 **Poseidon's POV**

I am about 5 minutes away from picking up Percy. I had all of my workers set things up for Percy. I even put the dolphin, Flippers, in a pool just so Percy can pet her! What if he thinks the hospital is as good as he thought it would be? What if he doesn't  
/like me because of the hospital? Too late to turn back now, I am at the home.

I knock on the door and Ms. Nancy answers it. She has a big grin on her face.

"Poseidon, it is lovely to see you again! Come in, Percy is almost ready." She tells me and we go to sit down and wait for Percy. "Do you know what time you will be dropping Percy off after the marine hospital?"

"I am not quite sure, I was going to take him out to eat."

"Oh, let me grab some money for you."

"Oh, no. I will pay for it. I mean he is my son." I told her and when I did her smile got even bigger. Just then, Percy came down.

"Hey, ready to go?" I ask him.

"Yeah." Percy says. We went to the car and buckled our seat belts and then I drove off.

"So, Percy I was planning to go to the hospital for a few hours and then we could go out to eat. Does that sound okay?" I saw Percy frown a little bit. Oh no! Did I say something wrong!?

"I didn't bring any money." He told me, and when he did I felt like the world was released off of my shoulders.

"That's okay. Me and Ms. Nancy talked about it and I am paying."

"Okay." Percy didn't look to happy about it.

We talked about both of us in the car to get to know each other. I then asked Percy what he would like for dinner and he said Chick-fil-A. He said thanks and eat his food.

Rest of the car trip was silent, until I drove into the parking lot.

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

I don't like the idea of Poseidon paying for my meal, but what choice do I have! I don't have any money. The reason I don't is because when my mom died and I went to the home I brought all of my money with me. I hid the money in my room under the floor  
/board but the floor board was a little creaky. Well anyway, someone snuck into my room when I wasn't in there, they stepped on the floorboard and saw all of the money and stole it! I was really mad! So now, I have to let Poseidon pay for my meal!

The rest of the car trip was silent, which I was glad for because I am still embarrassed for not having money to pay for my meal. But, all that went away when we pulled up into the parking lot. It was HUGE!

I was staring in awe at it while Poseidon was chuckling at the look on my face. I mean the hospital is like 3 stores!

"Are you ready to go inside?" Poseidon asks me.

"Yeah," I say. "This place is huge. How do you not get lost?" This made Poseidon chuckle.

"You get used to it after a while." He tells me. "Hey, come here I want to show you something." We go up to the top floor where he leads me to a pool, and we bend down to the edge of the pool

"Alright, hold out one of your hands like you are going to shake somebody's hand" He tells me and I do so. Just then, a dolphin comes jumping out of the water making me yelp and scaring me half to death!

Poseidon laughs and says "Percy meet Flippers. She is our bottlenose dolphin."

"Wow! Have you taught her any tricks? How old is she?"

"Only a couple. She has only been her for a week. She is also 7 months old."

"When will she return to the ocean?"

"She can't return to the ocean because her mom got sick and died. But, she is still a baby and needs to be bottle fed. Also when she got older her mom has to teach her echolocation but now that she died she can't teach her. We can't teach her either because  
/we are human." It made me feel bad for Flippers. I know what it is like to loose someone you love.

Poseidon must have seen me look sad because the next thing I know he asked me, "Hey, do you want to see something really cool!"

"Sure," I say back a little confused."

"Okay, I will be right back." Then, Poseidon walked out of the room.

When he walked back in he was wearing a wetsuit. He jumped into the water and went next to Flippers.

"Come in the water." He told me. I did as I was told and got in. He grabbed my wrist and put it in Flippers' fin. Poseidon did some kind of hand signal and she took off. I grabbed her fin with my other hand and soared through the water. I was so fun!

After a few minutes of that Ms. Nancy texted Poseidon and said that I should come back to the home because it was a school night and it was getting late. It was only 8:00 though and I wanted to stay at the hospital. But, Poseidon said that we should go.

When we arrived at the home Poseidon walked me to the door.

"Hey," Poseidon said, "would you like to come back to the hospital tomorrow after school?" He sounded like he was nervous. I really wanted to go back and see Flippers again.

"Yeah, I would like that." I told Poseidon and he started to grin.

Poseidon knocked on the door and Ms. Nancy answered it.

"Percy! Did you and Poseidon have fun?" Ms. Nancy asked me.

"Yeah." I told her. I told Poseidon bye and went to my room to get ready for bed.

* * *

 **Poseidon's POV**

After Percy left I told Ms. Nancy that Percy was going to the hospital with me after school tomorrow. She started to smile.

She said, " I am so happy you and Percy got along. I will see you tomorrow Poseidon." With that I left.

I went home happier than I could imagine. I was glad I finally got to know my son.

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long. I have been really busy. I will post the next chapter as soon as possible though. Also, thanks for all the nice and helpful tips. Review if you like it or have any more tips please.**


	4. The beat up

**Percy's POV**

Remember how I said the orphan kids were cruel? Well, I have an example. People will not adopt them because they are almost 16. They don't like how I get to meet my dad and they can't even get adopted.

As I was getting ready for bed 3 boys jumped in front of me. I could tell I was in trouble. 'Yeah 3 16 years olds against 1 10 year old, that's totally fair.' I though sarcastically.

"Where you going, sport?" One asked on the right.

"To bed. It's late."

"Have fun with your daddy?" The one asked on the left.

"I don't really think that is any of your business."

"Well, I don't think it is fair that we were here longer than you and you get to see your dad. Do you know what we do to kids that see their parents and not us?" The bigger and tougher one in the middle asked. I gulped. The other 2 on the sides laughed.  
Then they jumped me. They started punching me in the arm, face, leg. It hurt. They finally heard Ms. Nancy walk up the stairs so, they ran to their room. I did too. I didn't want Ms. Nancy to ask what happened and me tell the truth and then come after  
me some more.

I went to my room and straight to the bathroom and what I saw made me panic. I had a busted lip. What is Poseidon going to say when he sees this? Will he leave because he doesn't want a weak kid?

I go to bed thinking about never seeing Poseidon again. My eyes burn with tears but I wouldn't let them fall. I barely know the guy but I still want to see him. I might have just lost my shot at a new family. Then, I fall asleep.

* * *

"Percy. Percy, wake up." It was Ms. Nancy voice. "Percy it is time for school."

I wake up and Ms. Nancy walks out of the room. Luckily, she didn't see my busted lip.

I go to school and come back to the home. Poseidon will be there any minute. How am I going to hid my busted lip from Poseidon?

"Percy! Poseidon's here." Ms. Nancy yelled.

I put on a hoodie and put the hoodie part over my head so, Poseidon couldn't see my busted lip.

I walk out of the room and see the kids that beat me up glaring at me. I walk quickly past them and to the front door where I find Poseidon waiting for me.

* * *

 **Poseidon's POV**

I see Percy wearing a hoodie covering his face. That made me a little suspicious.

"Well, have fun you too." Ms. Nancy said.

Me and Percy walked out of the house and got into my car.

"You ready to go back to the hospital?" I ask.

"I guess so," Percy replies.

"What's with the hoodie?"

I see Percy shift uncomfortably. "I was just cold."

"It's 63 degrees outside."

"So...?"

"Sorry. Never mind."

We finally arrive at the hospital. We step out of the car. I step beside Percy and we start walking into the hospital. Right when he were about to reach the doors a strong wind picked up and blew Percy's hoodie down. I saw that he had a busted lip and  
I freaked out.

"What happened to your lip!?" I partly yelled.

"Um..."

"Percy?!"

"W-when you left th-these g-guys were mad that I got to be with you and not them. S-so, they jumped me."

"Who!?"

"What?"

"Who? I want names!"

"Why?"

"So I can tell Ms. Nancy."

"NO!"

"NO? Why?"

"Because they can come after me."

"Percy..."

"Don't.

"Percy-"

"Please, just don't."

I studied Percy for a second. "Fine." I say.

"Thank you-"

"But, if I ever see you hurt because of those boys again I will tell. Do you understand?" I saw Percy nod and we walked inside and went to see Flippers.

* * *

"Hey, how about we go to my place to eat, Percy." I didn't want Percy going back to that house just yet.

"What about Ms. Nancy?"

"I texted her. She said she was fine with it. So, you want to come?"

I saw Percy think about it like he was telling if I was lying or not. "Sure," he said.

With that we headed to the house.

* * *

 **TBC**


	5. To The House

**Percy's POV**

The car was silent the whole way there. I tried to come up with conversation starters, but it was easier said than done. I kept open my mouth to speak but then I closed it. I probably looked like a fish out of water.

It took 10 minutes until we pulled up into Triton Drive. Poseidon pulled up to a house and said, "We're here!" and got out of the car.

The house was HUGE! He had an upstairs. He also had a pool!

He walked over to my side and opened my door. "Come on in." I got out if the car and followed Poseidon into the house.

"Come here. I need to show you something." Poseidon says and I follow him upstairs. He guided me to a specific room and opened it. My mouth fell open when I saw it.

The room was my favorite shade of blue and had all the things that I love in it.

"Percy, this is your room." Poseidon says and smiles.

"What?" I ask confused.

"I got you a room when I found out I had a son." Poseidon says and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks." I say. I'm not what to say to him. I never had anyone do his to me before. This feels good. Like I'm wanted.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm glad to do something for my son. If you want you can stay here for the night. Would you like too!"

"Yes, please!" I say and Poseidon laughs.

"Great! I'll get dinner ready for us. I will text Ms. Nancy for you."

* * *

"I'm surprised at you Poseidon." I tell him.

"What? Why?" He asked me confused.

"I didn't know you could cook. Usually you go out. This is actually pretty good. I thought I was going to have food poisoning tomorrow, but now I don't think so." I say and smile.

"Hey! I can cook. I can be a professional." Poseidon defends himself while being playful.

"Suuurrre you can," I say and laugh. This makes Poseidon glare at me playfully.

After we ate dinner, we went in the living room to watch a movie.

Poseidon let me choose the movie. I chose "Finding Nemo." It was like 10:30 when we started the movie. Right when Marline and Dory were with the jellyfish, I could feel my eyes start dropping. My eyes close for the last time and I fall asleep. My head  
falls on Poseidon's shoulder.

A few minutes later, I feel someone shaking my my shoulders. Then I hear a voice that sounds like Poseidon, "Hey, Percy. Wake up. Let's go to your room, buddy."

I pick up my head. "Humm? 'M tired." I say and put my head back down on the pillow. I hear Poseidon chuckle and then I feel the couch leave me. Strong arms carry me up the stairs. My head lays against his chest, wobbling as he marches up the stairs.

Next, I feel me being laying on a extremely soft bed. A hand pushes the bangs off my forehead and kisses me softly on it.

I hear Poseidon's voice again, "Good night."

"Night," I say

I feel Poseidon's mouth come to my ear and whisper 3 words that made my heart melt. I repeated those words for him too.

Poseidon then left my room and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **I'm still so sorry about not updating sooner. I kinda like this chapter. I know it is short and I'm so sorry. I will update a lot sooner now. I have finished my Supernatural story, so this my number one priority to finish. Please review and tell me if you like it. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Fun Day

**Percy's POV**

I woke up in a very soft bed. I got up confused. Then it hit me. I fell asleep at Poseidon's house.

I get out of bed and walk into the kitchen. I smell something good. It smells great! Better than what they have at the home.

"About time you woke up, sleeping beauty!" Poseidon says to me.

"Your just jealous that you didn't get as much beauty sleep as me and I look better than you." I say and Poseidon chuckles.

"Suuurrre." Poseidon says and I laugh.

"So, I was thinking-" Poseidon says, but I cut him off.

"That's never good." I say and he gives me a playful glare.

"Anyway... how about we do something fun today?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Anything."

"Cool."

"So, what do you want to do?"

I freeze. "Y-you want me to pick?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" Poseidon asked confused.

"I never get to pick anything."

"Well, now it's different. You are with me now, kiddo. So, what do you want to do?"

"We could go to the beach?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

"Really!?"

"Yeah. Go get dresses."

I went to run upstairs, but Poseidon stopped me. "After breakfast!"

I quickly eat and rush upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

The beach was awesome! Me and Poseidon had a great time!

He took me to eat afterwards.

"Hey, Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to meet my family?"

"N-now?" I asked nervously.

"No. We are having this family dinner in a few nights and I was wondering if you would like to go?"

"Um..." I didn't know what to say, but then I saw the hope in Poseidon's eyes that I would say yes and it kind of slipped out of my mouth. "Sure, I'll go." Dang it! Why did I say that? I'm not ready for this!

"Great! Do you want to spend the night again at my house."

"Yeah!"

"Great!"

We head home. We watch a few movies and get to know each other more. It was after 12 so we both decided to go to sleep. This has been the best time in my life in a long time!

* * *

 **Yay! Another chapter! I'm sooooo sorry I haven't posted sooner. Please review to tell me what you think.**


	7. Any Ideas?

**Hey, everyone! I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. I am going to continue, but I am wondering if anyone has any ideas they would like me to use? I am running out and I would like a few more before I end this story. Like would you guys like Percy to get sick or something? Thanks for your help and reviews!**


	8. Nightmare

**I am sooooo sorry this took so long to write. I will do better on making my stories more frequent.**

XXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 weeks later…

Ever since I have been to Poseidon's I haven't had a nightmare at all. But it's isn't about the home or my mom dying. Its been about my stepdad. 'Gabe.' I think with disgust. I hate him. No one knew about him. I mean Ms. Nancy knew about him and tried to call him to tell him everything but overtime she call he was probably too drunk to answer. No one knew what Gabe did to me. Gabe abused me. Well, he use to. I haven't seen him since my mom. Gabe still has some stuff I want that used to belong to my Mom. I am hoping that one day I will be able to go where he lives and get them back. Anyway, he physically and mentally abused me. Made me think I was useless and a terrible person. Gave me bruises and cuts. I also got many scars to remember the beatings. Made me remember every 'lesson'. Made me remember everything that was 'wrong' with me. I changed a lot of things about me that made me a 'terrible' person and son and that was why everyone hated me and ignored me and how those things are also why my Dad left me. My Mom always tried to stick up for me and help me but Gabe would just hurt her too. She tried to get rid of him but he wouldn't leave and would hit her and me harder.

Anyway, I never had any nightmares until this night. I woke up screaming. Loud. Really, really loud. I heard footsteps running towards my room and I panicked. I tried to run and get out of bed but the covers were tangled around me. Unfortunately, I was too slow and not fast enough. Two strong arms wrapped around me. I screamed even louder. Then, I heard his voice.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. It's okay, Percy. You're okay. It was just a bad dream." Poseidon voiced.

But I know that it wasn't a bad dream. It was real. And it happened to me before. Poseidon just doesn't know it. No one does. Only my Mom did. Only then did I realize that I was crying. Tears are running down my face. Poseidon just keeps holding me and trying to comfort me until I settle down enough to where I'm not sobbing. After I calm down I realize that I'm practically sitting in his lap. I blush and quickly climb off of it. Poseidon stares at me for a second and then, he asks, "Are you okay?" I nod my head at him.

"Percy." He says in a warning tone.

"I said that I'm fine, Poseidon!" I yell at him and then feel guilty when I see the hurt look flash across his face. Poseidon was only trying to help. "I'm sorry." I say and Poseidon nods.

"You want to tell me about it?" Poseidon asks me and I panic. What if Poseidon doesn't want me if I tell him what happened to me? What if he gives me back to the home? What if realizes that I'm terrible and useless and wants nothing to do with me? What will I do then?

"No!" I yell and he gives a a confusing stare. "I mean no thank you. I don't want to talk about it. I'm not ready to." I tell him even though I think that I will never be ready to. I wish we were at the beach again. It's only like a minute away if you walk. I feel free there. The ocean is like a friend of mine.

"Okay…" Poseidon says and goes to walk out.

"Wait!"

"Yeah, Percy?"

"Can we go swimming at the beach tomorrow? Again? I love i there?"

"Sure, Percy." He says with a chuckle and exits the room.

I lay down in bed, but I don't close my eyes. I don't do anything. I just stare at the ceiling for the rest of the night until I hear Poseidon get up and I wait for a few minutes and then I get up as well.

XXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Well here is this chapter! Please let me know what you think about me putting Gabe in the story. I didn't know if I should've or not put him in the story or not. I have ideas fro Gabe in future chapters and I want to know if you want me to leave him in there story or not? Thanks!**


	9. Poseidon Find Out

I got up and went down stairs to see that Poseidon has already fixing breakfast. He was cooking pancakes and bacon. He said I had time to go get dressed for the beach so I packed us some snakes and then went to get dressed for the beach.

I put my swim suit on and was about to put the shirt on that I was going to wear and swim with at the beach when the door was barged open with my back turned form it.

"Hey, Percy, I was wondering-" Poseidon immediately stopped in the middle of his sentence and I put my shirt on quickly and turned around and saw that Poseidon was staring wide eyed at me.

I tried to play it off cool and asked, "Wondering what?"

"What is that?" Poseidon asked with a glare.

"What was what?" I ask starting to play dumb. He can't find out. He will hate me.

"The marks I just saw on your back."

"Marks? What marks?"

"Turn around, Percy."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no." I tell him back fearfully.

"Percy, turn around, now." He said back firmly.

"It's not that big of a deal, Poseidon. Why do you care?"

"First of all, I'll tell you if it is a big deal or not. Second of all, I am your Dad and I will care."

"You didn't care before! Why do you care now?!"

"What is that supposed to mean?!" He yelled at me. I could tell he was getting angry but it was all flowing out of me. I saw his hand comping toward me and I flinched. I saw Poseidon pinch his eyebrows in confusion. I could tell what he was thinking. I know Poseidon wouldn't hurt me. Not that I think anyway. But right now, all I could think of was Gabe and all the pain that he caused me and my Mom. I panicked and I ran. I ran far. I ran passed Poseidon and opened the door and continued to run. I ran as fast as I could. I ran faster than I ever ran before.

In a distance I could hear Poseidon calling my name and telling me to come back but I ignored it and continued running. I ran until I was really far down the beach, where I can be free. Finally, my feet gave out on me and I collapsed on the sand and just looked at the ocean. This is all my fault. There is no way Poseidon will take me back now. I messed everything up.

I was too concentrated on my thoughts that I didn't hear the footsteps behind me until I felt two strong arms wrap around me. I started screaming, but then I heard Poseidon's voice and I just got really sad. Starting thinking about never seeing him again and I just cried. No, I didn't cry. I pretty much sobbed. Poseidon then turned me around and I dug my face into his shirt and it got soaked in my tears. Poseidon continued to hold me and rub my back and say comforting words until I calmed down.

"Percy, are you okay?" He asked me and I nod my head. Then, he gives me a doubting look. "Percy, tell me what's wrong." I shake my head. "Please?" I meet his eyes and he looks desperate, pleading, and fearful.

I don't want him to hate me. I honestly don't. He doesn't understand. He doesn't want to know. But, I know that he deserves to know. He's my Dad. What he doesn't understand is that he will hate me. He will understand that he should hate me after knowing what Gabe has told me. That's what Gabe told me. I never told anyone because I didn't want them to hate me if Gabe was right.

I also know that Poseidon isn't going to stop bringing this up until I tell him what's wrong though. So, better to get it over with. I take a deep breath, take myself out of his arms, and tell him the whole story. What Gabe did to me. What he told me. Why people hate me. Why they should. I told him about the 'lessons'. What he did to my Mom. I should him my scars. I showed him my burns. I never met his eyes during the whole thing. I didn't want to see the hate in them. I didn't want to see the disgust of knowing me. Of me being his son.

I hear a, "Percy…" and that is when I decide to look up. I heard the fear, brokenness, and maybe a little anger in his voice. What I saw made me gasp. Poseidon's eyes were watering. He wrapped his arms around me again into a tight hug.

I'm shocked by his actions. Isn't he supposed to hate me. After a moment, I take myself out of him arms again and stare at him. I can tell that he wants to hug me again, but doesn't. "Don't you hate me?" I ask him with real confusion.

Poseidon's eyebrows pinch with even more confusion. "Why would I hate you, Percy?"

"Because off what Gabe said. You have reasons to hate me. You know that they are all true now, too." I say like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

I see Poseidon's eyes light with fire. "The only person I hate is Gabe. None of those things are true, Percy. You have to understand that." He tells me firmly. I let my eyes fall to me lap. I felt Poseidon tense next to me. I feel his fingers go under my chin and make me look up at him. "Hey, none of those things are true. I will make you see that. Because he doesn't love you. He just wanted to hurt you. He didn't try to know you. I know you and guess what? I love you. I am proud that you are my son, Percy." Tears form in my eyes and Poseidon smiles proudly at me. "Come on, its been a long morning. How about we come to the beach again another time, and watch movie today instead while we eat our breakfast?" He asks and I nod. "Great! Let's go back home." He says and my hearts lifts knowing that Poseidon still cares about me.

 **TBC. Thanks for reading this chapter!Please let me know what you think of this chapter and place let me know if you have any ideas for later chapters. I love some of the ideas that y'all have and I will be using them in later chapters. I would also like to know if you have any idea how I should let Percy meet Poseidon's family? Like an important event or something? Also, who should be the first one of Poseidon's family to know that he has a son?**


	10. The Phone Call

When we get home, we decided to not go to the beach today. We both thought that we had enough adventure for one day. Instead, we watched movies all day. Not just any movies, though. Since we didn't go to the beach we decided to watch movies that had to do with water.

We watched things like _Jaws, Finding Nemo, The Little Mermaid_ (I know laugh it up), and more. It was hard to watch _Finding Nemo_ since I last watched it with my Mom. But, Poseidon was cool to watch it with. Even though I'm still too old for that movie.

We just finished one of our movies and was about to play another one when Poseidon't phone started ringing in the kitchen.

Poseidon sighed and got off the couch with a "Be right back Percy" and walked to kitchen to pick up the phone.

He walked in and I think he hesitated answering the phone because there was a few moments of a pause. When he finally answered it he took a deep sigh and said, "Hello?"

I heard a voice talking back, but I couldn't make up what she was saying. It sounded female, though.

When Poseidon answered back he started to whisper. This made me suspicious so I got off the couch and walked towards the very edge of the kitchen to hear what he was saying.

"Hestia… I don't know that I can make it. I am really busy."

I was now close enough to hear the lady named Hestia's voice also. "Poseidon, this is really important to Hera. You know she will get mad if you don't come. Then, she will send Zeus to come and ask to you and then you guys will get into a fight. Just make it easier on all of us and just come to the family reunion. Plus we haven't seen each other together in a few months. It will be fun!"

"I doubt it." Poseidon said back aggravated.

"Please, Poseidon."

"I don't know…"

"Ugh, you left me no choice, Poseidon. Something is different about you and I'm going to find out what. I'm coming over."

"No! Don't! Okay, I'll come to Hera's family thing. Just don't com over."

"Poseidon, are you feeling okay?"

"Never better. Bye, Hestia." He ended the call and hung up. He sighed deeply and ran a hand over his face.

Was I wrong? Does Poseidon really care about me? Is he embarrassed of me? Is it because of the Gabe thing? Is that why he didn't want Hestia over?

He turned around to come back to the living room when he saw me. His eyes widened and he asked, "Percy?"

I felt my eyes start to water, but I wouldn't let them fall. "Are you embarrassed of me?" I ask Poseidon.

"What?!" Poseidon asked with an incredulous look.

"I said 'are you embarrassed of me?' Is that why you don't want Hestia over?"

"What? Of course not. I just didn't want to overwhelm you with my family. We aren't exactly the perfect family. Actually we are very far from perfect. We hate each other a lot. Then, we sorta make up. Percy, I would never be embarrassed of you. Your my son."

I exhale a big sigh of relief. I'm so glad Poseidon thinks that.

"Come on," Poseidon said as he wraps his arm around my shoulder. "Lets go finish our next movie."

I didn't want to sound noisy, but I had one more question. "Who is Hestia?"

Poseidon looked at me. "She's my sister. She is the only tolerable family member to me in my crazy family. I talk to her more than my other siblings."

Oh. "You can have her over if you want to see her. I mean it is your house."

"Well, you pretty much live her too, now. So, it is also yours as well."

"Really?" I ask, eyes wide.

"Of course." Poseidon answers with a chuckle.

I know Poseidon has talked to Ms. Nancy about me staying over here and she was fine with it. But him actually calling it my house made me feel special.

"Are you sure about Hestia coming over her?" Poseidon asked uncertainly.

"Yes." I said with an eyeroll, hiding my smile of him actually caring about how I feel.

"Alright. How about she comes over for dinner tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"I'll give her a call in the morning." Poseidon says with a smile.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **TBC. Please let me now how you liked it. Also, does anyone have ideas for the reunion?**


	11. Hestia Meets Percy

**Poseidon's POV**

 **The next morning…**

I woke up early that morning to give Hestia a call about coming over for dinner.

I got out of bed and stretched my limbs. I left my room and walked to Percy's room to check up on him. He was still asleep. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. I couldn't help the conners of my lips sliding up into a smile.

I walked quietly down the stairs so I wouldn't wake up Percy. I walked into the kitchen and put on some coffee as I picked up the phone and called Hestia.

"Hello?" Hestia's cheerful and a little bit sleepy voice filled my end of the phone.

"Hestia, hey."

"Poseidon!" Hestia's voice lost all sleep and sounded super excited. "You are up pretty early this morning? Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just wondering if I wanted to have dinner with me tonight?" I asked nervously.

"Really?" She asked sounding surprised and excited.

"Yeah. I want you to meet someone very important to me." Poseidon said with a huge smile. He knows she probably thinks it is a girl, but he really wants it to be a surprise when she meets Percy.

"Awe, Poseidon! I can't wait to meet them! How long have you two known each other? Also who else knows?"

" We've haven't known each other long. A few weeks. I really care about them though. So, don't scare them. No one else knows. You are the first."

"Awe, I'm the first? I feel so special." She said with a giggle. "I want scare them away. What's their name?"

"I guess you'll find out when you get here. Bye, Hestia."

A sigh. "Bye, Poseidon. You better have something good for dinner by the way." Then, we ended the call.

I picked up my coffee and went to take sip when I heard the scream of bloody murder. I dropped my cup and ran up the stairs to Percy's room. I heard my favorite cup shatter while running but I didn't care.

"Percy!?" I yell while running up the stairs and towards his bedroom.

I yank to door open just in time to see Percy jump up in bed with his eyes wide and sweat clung to his body. "Are you okay?" I ask him still really tense and panting.

"Yeah, I'm fine he says. Sorry." He said.

"Nothing to be sorry for." I tell him and walk over to sit down with him on the edge of his bed. "You want to talk about it?"

"Not right now. Later." He replies with still very wide eyes. I nod not wanting to push him. I can't imagine what he went through. I thought my father was bad when he ignored me and my siblings and would go get drunk and not come back for days. Then, when he did he would hit all of us sometimes and say how worthless we were. I remember when I thought that was my fault at first. I met Sally a years after that and when she found out she convinced me that it wasn't my fault. I will convince Percy of that too.

"Hestia is coming over tonight. Are you still sure you want her over?"

"Yes, I will be fine. Calm down." Percy said with a chuckle.

"Sorry. I just worry." I say smiling back. "C'mon. Lets go get some breakfast." I say and stand up while Percy follows me.

While at breakfast I told Percy what I told Hestia on the phone. He just laughed when he found out it was going to be a surprise. I also think he is a little nervous tough. Luckily, he is just meeting Hestia. The kindest one of my family.

"She'll love you, Percy." I told him and he just nodded.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Later that night…

"Percy! Hestia is almost here." I call out to him and he comes down the stairs.

"How should we introduce me?"

"How about you wait upstairs and I'll call you when I mention you, okay?" I say with a encouraging smile, even though I'm kinda nervous myself. But in the end it doesn't matter what any one thinks of Percy because he will always be my son and nothing will change how I care about my son.

"Okay" Percy says as he runs up the stairs.

"Phew. Here we go." I say to myself as I hear Hestia car pull up into my driveway.

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

Hestia's POV

I see Poseidon open the door. I step out of the car and smile at my brother. I chuckle when he sees me get out with a dessert in me hand.

"Hestia, you didn't have to do that." He said rolling my eyes.

"I know, but I wanted to. This is very important to you and to me as well. Now where is the lucky person?" I smiled widely.

"Inside. I need to talk to you before you meet them as well."

"Okay…" I said a little confused.

We walked into the kitchen and we started to talk.

"Okay, so, you are not going to expect this. It's not the way I made it sound on the phone. I don't know what you are going to think, but I'm hoping its good."

"Poseidon…"

"No, just wait."

"Okay…" I said kind of worried about her brother and not knowing what to expect.

"You can come down now, Percy."

Percy? I think confused.

I hear someone coming down the steps slowly and hesitantly. I look in the direction and I see a young boy walk down the steps and my mouth drops.

 **O0o0o0oo0o0**

Poseidon's POV

"Hestia?" I said and turn my attention towards Percy to see his nervous glance towards me.

Hestia then turns towards me and I look her in the eye. "Oh my gosh, Poseidon." She says. I hope she want say anything to hurt Percy because I will end this dinner really quick. "He looks just like you!" She squeals and practically skips over to him.

"Hi! I'm Hestia. As you might know by now. But, I know nothing about you and we are going to change that." She said excitedly and grabs his wrist and brings him towards the living room to talk. On the way there Hestia glares at me for not telling her about Percy sooner. I chuckle at myself for being nervous. I should have known Hestia would never do anything bad to me or Percy. Like I said she is the kind one of my family.

o0o0o0oo0o0o0

After dinner…

Hestia was helping me clean up from dinner while Percy was getting ready to go to bed. It was a long night. I remember Percy telling me how much he liked Hestia for her being kind to him. I'm so glad they got along.

Hestia made Percy laugh and they got to know each other better. I know Hestia will love being another aunt to another kid.

"He is such a sweet boy, Poseidon." Hestia looks at me and smiles.

"I know. I just wish I was there more." I said sadly.

"I know, but you have time now. You better make it last." She chuckling.

"Trust me, I will." I smile.

"I think he will do you good."

"What?" I ask.

"Good, Poseidon. You know, you don't talk to our family and you rarely talk to me. You don't hang out with friends or even go on dates since Sally. He will do you good for not being lonely."

I was going to come back with a comment saying I was always happy, but ever since I met Percy I have to admit that I've been really happy. I mean more happy than I have been in years. "Your right I say." We both smile at that.

"You can also be the one to help him. Just as much as he will you. I know you will." I told her about the Gabe thing. I trust Hestia to keep it between us and I know she will. She's right too. I will help Percy.

"You know I will help him get through it. I'm not letting him go through the guilt that we did."

"I know you won't," She smiled at me sadly. "You should bring him tot he family reunion. I think he should meet the family."

"I don't know, Hestia."

"Why don't you just ask him? See how he feels about it, okay?"

"Okay."

"Well, it's getting late. I better go. Goodnight, Poseidon. Tell Percy I said goodnight."

"Night, Hestia. And you know I will."

I close the door behind her. This was a good night, I thought with a smile.

 **o0o0o0o0**

 **TBC. Please tell me how you like it. Thanks!**


	12. The Name

I jump out of bed in the middle of the night. Nightmare… again. I look at the clock to see that it was 2 O'clock in the morning. Great. I try to go back to sleep, but the nightmare is still so real in my head. Every time I close my eyes I can see him. Mocking me. Hitting me.

I just keep my eyes open and look at the ceiling. Then, my mind started playing tricks on me, which is even worse. I heard things outside. Heard bugs and a branch hitting my window outside. It was really dark in my room too see anything but the moon's light lit some things up in my room. I felt like I saw faces in some places in the dark. I felt like eyes were watching me. My ADHD took ahold of me as I got anxious and adrenalin pumped through my veins. I jumped out of bed fast as I ran into the hallway, being really loud. Then, I remembered about Poseidon sleeping in the other room. I immediately stilled.

I want to go in Poseidon's room. Stay close to an adult so they can protect me. I used to do that with my Mom. I miss my Mom so much. I loved how she could protect me from all the bad things in the world. But, she can't do that now. And I don't want Poseidon to see me as a baby, or even worse, be angry and yell at me.

The only problem was that the darkness kept surrounded me. Like it was suffocating me. This reminded me of the time Gabe had his chubby hands wrapped around my tiny neck and I couldn't get oxygen through to my lungs. I was sure I was a goner then.

I was too much of a baby. I ran to Poseidon's door and knocked. When he didn't answer, I knocked again. Finally, Poseidon opened his bedroom door and looked down at me with tired eyes.

"Percy? What's wrong?" He asked me in a sleepy voice as he yawned.

"Um… I… well, I had a nightmare and… I was wondering if maybe I could- I don't know- sleep on your floor." Percy stuttered.

I thought I saw Poseidon's eyes soften, but I wasn't sure because it was so dark. "C'mon." He said and stepped to the side so I could walk into his bedroom.

I walked awkwardly into his bedroom. He closed the door behind me and I also stepped to the side to get out of his way. Poseidon got into his warm, comfy bed. As I was about to lay on the floor when I heard Poseidon's voice speck up, "No. The floor is hard and your back will be killing you tomorrow. Come here." He patted the other side of the bed.

I stood up straight and walked over to the other side of the bed as Poseidon pulled the other sides comforter down. I played down beside him and I never realized how tired I was until my head hit the pillow.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I was dozed off. Over half way into sleep when I realized I didn't say night to Percy. I turned my head to the side of the bed where Percy slept and I cracked my eyes open. He looked asleep or mostly asleep.

I closed my eyes again and said, "Night, Percy."

To my surprise he replied back in a sleepy voice and said, "Night, Dad."

That is when my eyes flew open and I turned my head sharply to Percy's direction only to realize that he was asleep.

I know I won't be getting anymore sleep tonight.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **TBC. Well, here's this chapter. I hoped you liked it! Sorry it's short. Please tell me if you liked the part where Percy called Poseidon Dad. I was debating if I should've put it in there or not.**


	13. Dad?

Finally, it was a decent time that Hestia could've been up. I turned my head to look at Percy. He was asleep with his head laying laying on my shoulder from moving around in his sleep during the night. His mouth was slightly apart with a small amount of drool coming out. I smiled. It was an adorable sight to see. He looked a whole lot like Sally when she slept.

I slowly and carefully move my shoulder out from under Percy's head. He shifts and I tense. Luckily, he settles down and falls back into his deep sleep. I sit on the edge of the bed for a second. Staring at my son. I wish I've known about him sooner. I would do anything to take back the life he had as a kid. No kid deserves to have that kind of life. I sigh softly and run my fingers through his soft, unruly, inky black hair that matches mine.

I then get off of the bed and quietly head downstairs and pick up my phone to call Hestia.

She picked up on the first ring, "Poseidon, what's wrong? Is everything okay? Is Percy okay?"

I smile at my sister's worry. She knows I like to sleep late. She probably worries right now because it is 7 o'clock in the morning, and I'm never awake at that time.

"Yes, Percy's fine. Everything fine. Great actually." I smile remembering what Percy called him before he fell asleep.

"What happened?" I could hear the happiness and excitement in her voice.

"Well, Percy had another nightmare and of course I let him stay with me because I wasn't about to leave me son scared. So, we were about asleep when I realized I didn't say 'good night' to him so I said it. He seemed mostly asleep and I didn't expect an answer, but then he said, 'night, dad.' Can you believe it?!"

"Oh my gosh! Poseidon that's amazing!"

Poseidon was smiling with joy, but all of the sudden a terrible thought came over him. "Hestia?"

"Yes, Poseidon?"

"What if Percy only called me Dad because he was mostly asleep?"

I hear Hestia sigh. "You can't think like that, Poseidon."

"But what if it was?"

Another sigh. "I guess we just have to find out when Percy wakes up."

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

I wake up and I immediately notice that I'm the only one in Poseidon's huge bed. I look over to the clock to see that it is 8:03.

I was about to get out of bed when memories of last night came rushing back.

What if Poseidon thinks I'm a baby because of last night? But what's worse than that is how last night I called him Dad. Dad! That is a huge deal. What if Poseidon is mad that I called him that? What if he thinks it is too early for me too call him that? What if he never wanted me to call him that? I just make my life harder and harder.

I sigh and get out of bed as my feet hit the cold, hard floor. I walk slowly and quietly down that stairs a possible.

I smell breakfast cooking and when I walk into the kitchen Poseidon turns to me and smiles. "Morning, Percy."

He doesn't seem mad about last night, but he was pretty tired last night so he might not remember what I called him. I decided to be safe rather than sorry.

"Morning." I say, leaving the Dad part out unlike I did last night.

I might of imagined it or something because I thought I saw some disappointment in Poseidon's eyes after I said that. I wasn't too sure thought because it was quickly masked.

I sat down at the table, neither me or Poseidon talking until breakfast was done and he set the food right in front of me. "Thanks, Dad."

Oh, shoot! I was thinking so much about not saying Dad that I freaked myself out too much and now I said it! You have no clue of how much I want to crawl in a hole and die right now.

I turn worried eyes to Poseidon quickly, hoping he wouldn't notice what I said. Poseidon took as moment to notice it, but when he did he dropped his plate out of his hands and turned back sharply to me.

"Oh no! I'll help you clean that up." I said dumbly and I went to get down on my hands and knees so I wouldn't have to look at Poseidon.

Poseidon stopped me before I could by gently grabbing my shoulders that made me look up to meet his eyes. I tense under his touch.

Poseidon looked at me with intense and serious eyes. "What did you say?" He asked.

"I said 'thanks'." I nervously stated, still hoping he didn't hear the Dad thing.

"No, Percy, after that."

"'Oh no! I'll help you clean that up.'"

"Percy, no. What did you call me right after you said, 'thanks' and before you said, 'oh no! I'll help you clean that up.'?" He asked me anxiously.

I hesitated before a second. I then closed my eyes and exhaled a deep sigh. I opened my eyes and said, "Dad."

Poseidon's face immediately lit up like a Christmas Tree. His smile was the biggest smile that I have ever seen.

But then, Poseidon's eyes fill with tears. "What's wrong," I ask. "I'm sorry. It slipped out. I didn't mean to do anything wrong or hurt you. It won't happen again, I promise."

"No, Percy." He let out a wet laugh. "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just really happy."

"Happy?" I ask nervously.

"Yes, I'm very happy. You can keep calling me that. If you want. I don't mind. I love the name."

"Okay." I smile.

Later, I heard Poseidon talking to Hestia about how great it is for Percy calling him that. Hestia is happy for him. It feels good to finally call someone who cares about him Dad.

 **o0o0o0o0**

 **Please tell me how you like it so far. I also love all of your ideas that y'all are commenting! Thank you for all of them!!!**


	14. The Family Reunion

Poseidon's POV

"Hestia…"

"No, Poseidon. You have to ask Percy if he wants to go to the family reunion and soon! It is in a few days. He might need time to think about it. You can't spring that question on him at last second, Poseidon."

"I know that, Hestia, okay? It's just that I'm worried."

"About what?"

"What if Percy say no? Then it will be awkward to be around each other. But if he says yes then we are going to go, but what if out family hates him? Not that I care what they think, but what if Percy cares? What if they make him think they hate him and Percy thinks I hate him too? I don't want him to think I hate him. I love my boy, Hestia."

"Aw, Poseidon. I doubt it would be awkward if he said no. You will just being showing how much you care about him. You can let him know that too. And if he says yes then just say that you have terrible family issues with them and say if they say something to you then you come to me and I'll take care of it or if he is ready to go come to you and you will leave. Also make sure to say no matter what happens at the reunion that you will always care for him. Now, go ask him, Poseidon!"

I chuckles. "Thanks, Hestia."

"No problem."

Then, I hung up the phone and walked up stairs to Percy's room.

o0o0o0o0

Percy's POV

5 minutes ago…

I was walking down the stairs to get some water when I heard Poseidon on the phone. I would've continued walking down the stairs, but then I heard my name said by someone that sounded like Hestia. I froze and continued to listen.

Yeah, yeah. I know it is wrong. But who wouldn't stop if your Dad was talking about you to your aunt?

"You have to ask Percy if he wants to go to the family reunion and soon! It is in a few days. He might need time to think about it. You can't spring that question on him at last second, Poseidon." I heard Hestia say.

Family reunion? What reunion? Why hadn't Poseidon mentioned it earlier?

"I know that, Hestia, okay? It's just that I'm worried." I heard my Dad reply back.

Worried? Worried about what? I thought to myself really confused, but then that answer hit me.

He didn't want me to embarrass him in front of his family. I'm the mistake in the family. I was never supposed to be born. I was an accident. They don't know me. They were supposed to be the perfect little family, but then I came along. Poseidon should've been married before he had kids. I ruined his family. He never wanted me. Even when he found out about me. He still doesn't want me. That is why he didn't ask me to the reunion.

I quietly go back up the stairs, not thirsty anymore, with my head hung low.

Present time…

I heard a kick on my door. "Percy?" I heard my Dad ask as he walked into my room.

"Yeah?" I asked playing dumb.

"Well, you see, um… my family is having a, uh, family reunion and, um, they invited me and I was wondering if, uhh, you want to come with me?" Poseidon asked with a look in his eyes that I couldn't quite place.

"Um… I won't go if you don't want me to." I say quietly.

"What? Why do you think I wouldn't want you to go?" Poseidon asked like he was really confused.

"Well… I'm your son that no one knew about. I'm a mistake. I don't want to ruin your family."

Poseidon's eyes widened and then he laughed. I mean really laughed. I squinted my eyes at him, confused.

"Percy, I don't think that you can do anything to ruin my family it is already ruined."

"What?"

"Percy, I don't talk to any of my family except Hestia. And when we do talk all we do is fight. You are really the only person I care about in my whole entire family. And Hestia…sometimes." Poseidon smiles. "I didn't even want to go the the family reunion. I just thought that you would want to get to know the family. Just remember that they are really judge people. They do that to me all the time. Don't listen to them. Also if you are ever ready to leave then you can get me and we will leave."

"You'd really do all that for me?"

"Of course I would. Your my son."

The 'I love you' was not said but Percy heard it clearly.

o0o0o0o0

Poseidon's POV

"Thank you." Percy says.

"You don't have to thank me, Percy." I love you. I'd do anything for you. "So, what do you want to do? Your choice."

"I-I'll go." Percy said.

Poseidon smiled. He Neve knew how much he could love someone until he met Percy.

o0o0o0o0

TBC. Please review! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!


	15. Getting Ready

Okay so today is the day. The day to meet Poseidon's family. Well, I guess they're my family too, but I don't even think they know about me. I guess I'm going to be the surprise of the party. That will be fun…. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. The way Poseidon makes them sound is not very reassuring.

I don't know how to dress for it either. If I put on like a button-down shirt and no one else wears something kinda nice then I'll look stupid. But if I don't and everyone else does then I'll still look stupid. I just don't want to make a fool of myself. Who am I kidding? I always make a fool of myself. Even when I'm not trying to.

I walk down the stairs where Poseidon I waiting for me with breakfast ready.

"Good morning." He says.

"Morning." I reply.

I can tell Poseidon is watching me out of the corner of my eye. I'm not entirely sure why, though.

"Okay, we need to be outta here by 10. Got it?" Poseidon asked.

"Yep."

We finish breakfast at 9:35. We got time.

We both walk to our room to get dressed. I still had no clue what to wear. Then, I started thinking about Poseidon. He would never wear something fancy unless it was super important. Maybe not even then. I mean have you seen what kinda stuff he wears?

I decided to let fate decide. I close my eyes and point to something. A plain tee-shirt and some blue jeans. I walk downstairs and almost sigh in relief to see Poseidon wearing his usual outfits.

"About time. Ready, Percy?"

"Ready, Dad."

I think I saw Poseidon's face bright up with a smile as he turned, but I wasn't sure. I could've imagined it by all the nerves I was feeling right now. My heart pounding in my chest. Blood pumping in my ears. My hands sweating. Legs shaking. Everything that happened when a person gets nervous.

This feels worse than a school presentation. Worse than getting on stage. Worse than anything that I've ever done in my life. Except of meeting Poseidon, of course.

We get into the car and drive. Then we are pulling into a drive way. There wasn't enough time that pasted, dang it! I'm not ready.

We step out and my legs almost don't catch me.

I can hear the conversations coming from inside.

We are suddenly in front of the door when Poseidon stops.

"Are you sure your okay with this? It's not to late to go back home."

"What am I five? I can do this. I'm not scared."

Well, it' true, I'm not scared. I'm terrified.

"Okay." With that Poseidon opened the door.

 **o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

 **Sorry it took so long for this next chapter! I will try and do better! Please review.**


	16. Metting the Olympus Family

Hey, everyone! Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter! I would like to thank everyone who has posted a comment so far and is following this story. You all encourage me to write these chapters. So thank you all for telling me you like the story!

 **o0o0o0o0**

The door opened with a loud squeak and I cringed. I looked up and saw everyone was staring and Poseidon and I. I felt the heat rush to my face, and looked down at my shoes.

It felt as if the tension could be cut through by a knife. It felt like hours before I heard a yell from a very familiar voice.

"Poseidon! Percy! It's so good to see you both!" Hestia's calming voice cut through the uncomfortable silence.

I felt arms wrap around me and squeeze me to the body. A moment later the arms pulled me back a bit and I found my eyes locking with Hestia's. She gave me a small smile and an encouraging nod. She then looked up at Poseidon and they gave each other a hug.

I looked back to the crowed, and saw two guys coming towards us. Both would have been very intimidating and having me run from the hills if Poseidon wouldn't have been by my side.

I looked back up to Poseidon to see that Hestia was now by his side. Poseidon then saw the two men coming towards us and I noticed he took a small step in front of me.

"Brother." One of the men said.

"Zeus." Poseidon said to the man. He then turned to the other one. "Hades."

"Poseidon." The Hades dude said.

"Long time no see, Poseidon." The guy named Zeus said.

"It hasn't been that long." My dad said.

"It's been years, brother."

"Yet still not long enough." Poseidon replied and I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't make a sound.

Zeus just glared at Poseidon. Hades looked at the two of them. Not trying hard enough to hide his smirk at their attitude towards one another.

"Dad." I little boy said as he came from around Hades' legs. He was looked about eight.

"Nico, I told you to wait over there with Thalia." Hades said.

"I did, but I got bored. Thalia only talked to Annabeth. I also wanted to see what everyone was staring at." Nico's eyes then turned towards me. He stared at me for a second, but then they flashed with excitement. "Hi! I'm Nico. What's your name?"

"I was actually wondering the same thing." Zeus stated while glaring at me. I saw that Poseidon's eyes narrowed at Zeus. Looking like there was a hidden message behind his eyes, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Um, Percy." I said hesitantly.

"Cool! You can play with me! Thalia and Annabeth are always on the same time. They also team up on me! It's unfair! But now we can team up on them!" Nico stated while grabbing my hand and pulling me to follow him.

"Uh…" I said and looked back towards at Poseidon for help. Unfortunately, he just smiled at me and nodded. Obviously telling me to have fun, but I don't see how that is possible with a bunch of strangers who I don't know, and even worse, who don't even know me.

"Thalia! Annabeth!" I heard Nico yell. I looked up to see a girl with short black hair and another with long, curly blonde hair. "Guys, this is Percy."

"Okay, dude, who're you, and why are you here?" Thalia said.

"I, um, I'm Poseidon's…uh." I looked back to see Poseidon having a deep conversation with his brothers I guess. Does Poseidon even want me to tell them I'm his son?

"You're his what?" Thalia asked, looking impatient.

"I'm his son." I finished with a whisper, hoping I didn't mess anything up.

"Woah! Uncle P has a son! That's so cool!" That makes you are cousin! Sweet!" Thalia said. "It's nice to have a cousin around my age!"

"Hey!" Nico said. "I'm around your age!"

"Not really, Nico." Thalia said and rolled her eyes.

"Do you know anybody?" Thalia asked me.

"Uh, no. I just got here."

"Great! I'll give you a tour!" Thalia said. "Okay, this is my best friend Annabeth. "

"Hey." She said.

"Uh, hi." I replied. We made eye contact for a split second before we looked away at the same time.

"Her mom works for my dad over there. His name is Zeus."

"Yeah, we met." I said uncertainly.

"Yeah. You can tell he isn't the happiest person."

"That's the understatement of the year." I said under my breathe. Obviously it was louder than I thought because I heard Thalia laugh.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Thalia said. "Anyway, that is your dad's brother. His other brother is Hades. That's him beside Zues. It is also Nico's dad."

"Uh, yeah. Met him too." I said.

"It looks like you already met Hestia, right?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Follow me. I'll introduce you to the others and give you our crazy family background." Thalia said and started walking away. Giving the rest of us the only option to follow her.

We walked towards the kitchen area. "Okay, that is Hera. That is my dad's wife." Thalia said. I looked toward Hera to see her judgmental stare was directed towards me.

"Wait. That's not your mom?" I asked.

"Of course not! Hera and my dad were going had an argument one night, so dad left and long story short I happened."

"Why aren't you with your mother?"

"Um, she died. I don't talk about it though." Thalia said and I got the idea. I don't like talking about my mom either. "Anyway, that's Annabeth's mom. Her name is Athena. She is really close to my dad, so that is why she's here."

"What about your dad?" I ask Annabeth.

"Your really noisy, aren't you." Annabeth said.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"It's okay, I guess." Annabeth sighed. "My dad's not in the picture."

"Oh." I said and looked down.

"Yeah." Annabeth replied.

"Well, that is Persephone. Hades' wife." Thalia walked off and everyone followed her. "These are my siblings Apollo and

Artemis. They don't get along very much. Guys, this is Percy."

"What's up, man?" Apollo said.

"Apollo, leave the boy alone. He doesn't know you. He probably shouldn't get to know you." Artemis said and rolled her eyes. "My advice is stay far away from Apollo as possible." Artemis told me.

"Awe, don't listen to my little sister. She over reacts."

"I'm NOT your little sister!"

"Whatever."

"C'mon, Percy. I'll introduce you to the rest." We walked down a long hallway. I kept seeing pictures of two little kids that I haven't seen yet. It was a young blonde headed kid with blue eyes that had a little scar on his face. Another was a girl that looked kind of like Nico.

I tried to keep my mouth shut the best I could, but, unfortunately, my curiosity won. "Who are those two. I said pointing to a picture with Thalia, Nico, and the young boy and girl. I saw Thalia's face darken and Nico's face light with fear.

"Something happened. We don't talk about it." Thalia said shortly and continued walking. While walking, I noticed that Nico stayed closer to my side. "This is Hermes. He's another one of my siblings. Hermes, this is Percy."

"Well, nice to meet you, Percy." Hermes said and his hand went to clap my should but Thalia grabbed his hand.

"Don't let Hermes near your stuff. He's a thief." Thalia told me.

"Thalia, you think so shallow of me. Trust me, I'm a genius." Hermes said.

"But mostly a thief." Thalia rolled her eyes and walked off. "That's Demeter. That is Dionysus. He is the family drunk. He is also very grumpy. Trust me when I say stay away from him." She looked over and rolled her eyes again. "Annnd that is Aphrodite. She has to look perfect. Always. It gets really annoying. She's dating Hephaestus. He's over there."

"I thought she was dating Ares!" Nico said.

"No, Nico. Don't be stupid. At least I don't think she is." Thalia muttered the last sentence. "Well, let's go meet Ares." Thalia said.

 **o0o0o0o0o**

 **Poseidon's POV**

"Who is that, Poseidon." Zeus asked me while still glaring.

"That is my son, Zeus. His name is Percy."

"I didn't know you had a son, Poseidon." Hades said.

"I didn't either. I'm glad I do though." I look over at him to see him talking to Thalia, Nico, and Annebeth and I smile.

"Well, I'm happy for you, brother." Hades said.

"Thanks." I reply and look over at Zeus.

"Where is his mother?" Was all Zeus said.

"Not around anymore. Not that it's any of your business." I snapped.

"Hera is not going to be happy."

"Zeus, I think you know boy not that I honestly do not care what your wife thinks.

"I guess your right, Poseidon." Zeus sighed.

As if on cue, Hera arrived right and Zeus' side. "Poseidon, who is that boy?" Hera fussed.

"Nice to see you too, Hera." I rolled my eyes.

"Who. Is. That?" Hera repeated herself.

"That is my son, Hera?"

"Son?" Hera's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, Hera. Son."

"Where is it's mother." Hera asked and my eyes narrowed.

"He is my son Hera. HE is a HE. Not an it." I said slowly and warningly. We stared at each other for a long while. I could see Hades, Zeus, and Hestia struggling to come up with something to say. They didn't have to though. Everyone heard a long crash and yelling. One of the voices sounding a lot like Percy. My eyes widened. "Percy!" I yell.

 **o0o0o0o0o**

 **Percy's POV**

"Percy this is Ares. Ares this is Percy."

"Who is this punk?" Ares asked and my eyes narrowed.

"I'm not a punk." I told him.

"Yeah, sure." Ares rolled his eyes. I made to take a step forward, but a small hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. My glaring gaze met Nico's fearful one and I immediately calmed down.

"Um, this is Poseidon's son." Thalia started hesitantly.

"Poseidon has a son. Where has he been all these years then?"

"Um…" Thalia looked at me.

"Well, no here, stupid." I said and Ares glared at me. I know, I know. It was a very stupid comeback, but I don't care right now.

"Where's your mom, loser? She finally get tired of your sorry tale and leave you with your daddy?"

"Don't talk about my mom." I warned Ares. I could see Nico walking towards Thalia.

"Or what? What will you do, punk? Are you running for the truth. I bet she's glad to have you out of her life. Probably happy as can be."

"I said shut up!" I said.

"Daddy's probably tired of you too. He just feels bad for you. That's the only reason he keeps you around. You're a burden to him." Ares said and I had enough. I shoved Ares and his ankle twisted and he fell on the ground, knocking over his desk.

"Ow! Your going to pay for that!" Ares stood up. Everything was all a big blur. I was yelling. Ares was yelling. Thalia and Annabeth were yelling too. I think I heard Nico crying, too.

Ares rushed towards me, but I kicked him in the stomach. We continued to fight. I got a good punch in. Ares also got a good couple of punches on my face. That hurt like heck. I can feel my right eye swelling. I feel the blood of my split lip in my mouth and running down my chin.

All of the sudden, Ares was pushed away from my and on the ground again. I felt arms grab me from behind and I fought them. Then, I heard Poseidon's voice. "It's okay. Calm down. I'm right here." I turned my head to look back. It looked like his noise was bleeding a little bit. I think my elbow did hit something in my blind fight. Oops.

I turned my head to see Hera and Zeus at Ares side. Hera yelling. Nico still crying. Everyone looking at me. Poseidon pulled me out the room. He grabbed a wash cloth and wet it and the grabbed a plastic bag and put some ice on our way out of the front door. He pulled me to the car yanked the passenger door open. Anyone could tell Poseidon was ticked.

He wrapped the wash cloth up and placed it on my lip and the bag of ice on my eye. His touch was surprising gentle.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Poseidon asked me, looking into my eyes. I ignored him. "Percy!? Answer me!" I flinch and Poseidon freezes. "Hey, Percy, it's okay. Just tell me where you hurt." Poseidon says like he is speaking to a spooked animal.

"No, just my eye and lip." I replied and Poseidon nods his head. "I want to go home." I said.

"We're going to go right after this." Poseidon said.

"No." I said sternly and Poseidon looked at me in confusion. " _I_ want to go to _my_ home."

"Oh, okay." Poseidon said quietly. " I can take you back to Ms. Nancy." I thought I saw hurt on his face, but that couldn't be right could it? I mean I hate that Ares guy, but he did have a point about Poseidon. Why would anyone want me? What's so special about me. I mean no one wanted me in the orphanage. Why would Poseidon want me? I mean he wasn't looking to have any children, but he got stuck with me. _That sure makes me feel better_ , I think sarcastically.

The ride to the orphanage was quiet. Very quiet. The only nose that could be heard was the car riding on the road. The only good thing about the quiet ride was I got to really think. I can't go back to Poseidon's house. I'm trying to do him a favor. He never wanted me. I also can't go back to the orphanage. That would be humiliating. You know what happens to kids that get taken back to the orphanage. The orphanage is already bad enough. I don't need that on my record. That only leaves one place. My old apartment. With Gabe. Now, I can't tell Poseidon that I'm going to go there. Not because he would be concerned, but because he would feel guilty. He already knows what happened to me. He would just feel like it's his fault that I'm going there again. So, my plan is to get to the orphanage, and when Poseidon drives off, I will walk to my old apartment.

We arrive a few minutes later. "Thanks for the ride." I say as I open my door and start to get out. I went to leave the ice and the wash cloth in the car, but Poseidon grabs my hands and place them back where they are supposed to be on my face.

"Do you need me to walk you in?"

The question takes me by surprise. "Uh, no, I'm good. Thanks, though." I get out and I assume that Poseidon would start to drive off, but he doesn't. He just sits there and watches me.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"Making sure you get in safe." Poseidon replies like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm pretty sure I can make it 3 feet to the door without getting hurt."

"I'll just make sure of that then, won't I?"

"Uhh, okay." I said. Poseidon was really ruining my plans. Who doesn't drive off when the kid they never wanted is leaving?

I walk to the door and I have my hand on the doorknob and Poseidon has still not driven off. I sigh and pull the door open, hoping that nobody is going to be there. I walk in and thankfully no one is there. I look out the window to see if Poseidon has now driven off, but I was surprised to find him still there. He is just sitting there. What is he doing? Why hasn't he driven off. He looks sad, but why? I don't get it. I was knocked out of my trance by a loud yell, "Percy?" My head flipped around to see Ms. Nancy.

"Hi, Ms. Nancy."

"Oh, my! What happened to your face?"

"Oh, you see I met my cousins and we played football and it got a little rough. Poseidon was not happy with my cousins."

"That's great! Well, except for your face being bruised. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, uh, you see I left my favorite shirt here and Poseidon was kind enough to drop me off to let me get it while we are driving to the animal hospital." I point to the window, and luckily Poseidon is still sitting there.

"Oh, that's very nice of him. I'll go speak to him for a bit."

"No!" I yell. "Sorry, I mean no. We are in a rush so I got to go get it."

"Oh, well, okay, sweetie. It should still be upstairs. Call me if you need me."

"Okay, Ms. Nancy." I said and ran half way up the stairs and stopped to see if she was gone. Fortunately, she was. I walked quietly down the stairs and looked out the window to see Poseidon was gone as well. Great! I opened the door and walked out. I sighed and continued my way to my old apartment.

15 minutes later, I was in front of my old apartment door. I hesitated for a second before I knocked. I heard stumbling and things getting knocked over. Great. Gabe's drunk. "What?!" He yelled as he opened the door. "Oh, it's you." Gabe said as he recognized me. We stared at each other for a second. Then, he raised his hand and punched me on the side of my face that was not damaged.

"You won't come back here again if you run away, again, boy. That was your last chance, you brat!" Gabe hissed and I nodded. "Good." He then walked away and sat in his chair and front of the TV. I, on the other hand, ran to my room. It smelled a lot more like smoke and beer since I've been gone. I laid down on the bed and I just cried. I cried like there was no tomorrow. How could this be my life? What did I do to deserve this? I cried so much that I fell asleep shortly after.

 **o0o0o0o0**

 **Poseidon's POV**

I was ticked. More ticked than I could ever remember. If you think it was directed at Percy, then your wrong. I can't tell you how wrong you are. Ares. That spoiled brat! How dare he touch my son?! He had no right! I'll freaking kill him! He won't come near Percy again, I'll tell you that!

When I pulled out of the orphanage I went driving straight to Zeus' house. Ares had some explaining to do. I was fuming the entire car ride. The more I thought about it, the more rilled up I would get.

When I pulled in to the driveway, everyone was still there. I yanked the door open and jumped out. Slamming the car door behind me, I rushed into the house. I found Ares being coddled by Hera with ice on his ankle and ice on his face.

My anger rose even more looking at him. I ran over to him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and yanked him to his feet. "What did you say to him, Ares?" I yelled him his face.

"Chill, Uncle Poseidon!" Ares yelled and I shook him.

"Poseidon!" Hera yell as she tried to pull me off, but to no avail. Then two pairs of hands grabbed me and pulled my off. I fought, but it was no use as the hands pulled.

"Calm down, Poseidon!" I heard Hades say. I looked up to see that it was Hades and Zeus that pulled me off of Ares.

"Let me go, Hades!"

"You know I can't of that."

"Poseidon, calm down." It was Hestia's voice this time. My gaze met hers.

"I have to know what he told Percy, Hestia."

"We will. You have to calm down first, though."

"Okay, I'm calm." I said, but Zeus and Hades still didn't let me go. "I said I''m calm'!" I yelled and yanked my arms out of their grip. They held their arms up in surrender. "Now, what did you say to Percy, Ares?" I said impatiently.

"Nothing." Ares said. "The punk attacked me first!"

I went to walk to him, anger on my face and in my stance, but Hestia put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm not going to ask you again. What did you say to, Percy?"

Ares said nothing. My anger continued to rise with the silence, but then a Athena's little girl spoke up. Annabell or something? "He said things about Percy's mom. He also said things about you. Percy got really upset and mad."

"About me?"I asked confused.

"Yeah." Annabeth said. "He said that you only felt bad for Percy and that is why you keep him around. He also said that Percy burdened you."

I snap my head towards Ares. My eyes were blazing. How dare he say that to my son?! He doesn't know anything about me or Percy! I wanted to beat Ares to a pulp, but I had more important matters. Percy.

I ran out the door, ignoring Hestia calling after me, and jumped in the car and drove off. I pulled out my phone and went to dial Percy's number, but then I realized that he doesn't have a phone. Crap! How could I have been so stupid? What kind of dad am I? Who drops there son off at an orphanage? Worst father of the year award goes to me! Crap! Crap! Crap!

Wait. Orphanage! I have Nancy's number! I immediately call her.

"Hello?"

"Nancy! Hi! It's Poseidon Olympus."

"Oh, Poseidon! Hi! How're you doing?"

"Well, not so good. Um, I actually called to talk to Percy and see how he's doing."

"Percy?"

"Uh, yes, Percy. Can you please put him on?"

"Um, Mr. Olympus, I can't."

My eyes narrow. "What do you mean you can't?" I said slowly.

"Percy isn't here." She said and my heart skipped a beat.

"What?"

"He was here for a second to get his favorite shirt and then he said he was going back with you."

"Crap!" I whisper, frustrated with myself. I'm so stupid! How did Percy end up with a parent like me? He deserves so much better. "Where could he be?"

"I only know of one place. His old apartment where he used to live with his mom."

"Well, where's that at?"

"Mr. Olympia, there's only one problem with the old apartment."

"Well, what is it? I'm kinda in a rush here!"

"His step-father is there Poseidon. His name is Gabe."

That was the moment I almost had a wreck. I got back on my side on the road. Tightened my grip on the steering wheel. "Nancy, I'm going to need that address. Fast." I said and pressed my foot harder on the pedal.

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Well, please let me know who you like it. If you have any ideas I would love to hear them, or if you have any ideas for other Percy Jackson story ideas I would gladly hear them, too. Thanks for reading this chapter! I will post the next chapter soon.**


	17. Meeting Gabe

If you could name a worse feeling than I was right now, then you would truly be the most miserable person in the word. It felt like my guilt was eating me inside out. It felt that I would never be able to forgive myself. I probably wouldn't with all the things that has happened today. This is all my fault! If something happens to Percy… No! I can't think like that.

I'm truly going as fast as I can, and I am truly surprised that a cop hasn't pulled me over. Percy. Getting to Percy is the only thing on my mind right now. He couldn't be hurt in this short amount of time, could he. I felt my foot press harder on the gas pedal.

I see the building and swerve into a parking spot. I don't remember getting out of the car, but the next thing I know I'm in the elevator with Percy's floor Botton pressed. Nancy was extremely descriptive of where Percy used to live, giving me every last detail, which I will forever be grateful for.

The elevator door slides open, and I run straight to the apartment door, almost knocking over at least 3 people along my way, getting looks that could kill, if they could. When I reach the door I don't hesitate to knock. Well, that's an understatement. I knock repeatedly for at least five times. I heard something like glass shatter as it falls to the ground. My heart stops. Please, let Percy be okay.

"Brat! Get the door!" Someone yelled. They had a smokers voice. _That's just great,_ I think sarcastically. "Brat!" The man yelled again. He mutters something that didn't reach my ears, and I hear the furniture creak as he stands up off it.

The door jerks open in front of my face and an ugly man's face appears in front of mine. "What?" He says impatiently. His breath reeks of alcohol and the smell of smoke burns my noise.

"Where's Percy?" I ask, my eyes glaring at the older man.

"Who?" His eyes narrow.

"A kid. Black hair. Green eyes. Looks a lot like me."

"Oh. Yeah. I've seen him."

"Can I see him?" I ask, even though I will not be caring about him answer.

"Well, he isn't here right now."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Then, who was the brat you were calling to to open the door?"

"That's really none of your business." The man said.

"It is if it has to do with my son." I state while my eyes glare at the man.

The man's eyebrows draw together. A look of confusion comes across his face. Than, realization comes across a second later. He bursts out laughing. "Ah! Your that brats father? Ha!"

"What's so funny?" My face hardens.

"I'm just wondering why your here. I mean I'm doing you a favor."

"A favor?!"

"Yep. You owe me. Money will be good."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I didn't stutter." I feel my anger rise. I pushed him out of my way. "Hey!" I hear him yell towards me, but I ignore him. Trying to find Percy. I open the door and see Percy laying face down into the bed.

"Percy, c'mon, get up. We're getting-" I stop mid-sentence. Of course, Percy jumps up, but that isn't what stopped me from talking. I walk over towards Percy and cup his cheek with my hand. I study his face very carefully. Recalling all my memories before I dropped Percy stupidly off at the orphanage. Nope! That mark was NOT on that side of Percy's face when I dropped him off! Anger fills my eyes and I take deeps breaths out of my noise. I see Percy's eyes fill with fear as he sees my face morph into anger from the soft look I was giving him. "Is that Gabe in there? Did he do this to you?" I ask and I rub my thumb down the new mark one his face. Percy hesitantly nods. "C'mon, Percy. We're leaving. Pack anything you want. Okay?" I see Percy's confused expression, and it breaks my heart, but he nods anyway. He gets off the bed and starts grabbing things that he wants to bring.

"Hey! You can't do that! That belongs to me!" Gabe yells and my head snaps towards him. My anger returning for this man. No, not a man. A monster. "Woah, man. Chill."

"'Chill?' 'Chill?" You are not telling me to chill! You think it is okay to hit little kids, huh?" I yell at him. I try to control myself but I can't. I'm speed walking towards him and my hand is raised to a fist. I punch him in the face. Gabe falls onto the floor. I don't give him time to recover. I'm on him in less than a second. Throwing punch after punch.

I don't know anything else. All I can see is red. I can't hear anything. I can't sense anything. I don't know how long I'm there, but then I hear a voice. A small and scared voice. "Poseidon! Stop!" I tend to ignore it, but then I hear the next sentence. "Dad! Stop! Please!" Percy. I scared Percy! No!

I immediately stop. I look down on Gabe, who is surprisingly still conscience, and is moaning on the floor. I turn my gaze from him and onto Percy. Percy is looking at me with wide eyes. I walk towards him, and I'm surprised that he didn't walk backwards. I crouch in front of him and cup his cheek with my hand again. "We need to fix that." I tell him, not look him in the eyes. I see Percy's hand twitch to his side, like he is debating something. Then, his hand moves towards my face and touches my forehead. I hiss in surprise when it burned slightly.

"Sorry," He said "Your bleeding." I look at him confused, but when Percy's hand drew back with blood on it I realized that Gabe did get one lucky hit in. I was just to focus on hitting him to feel it.

"I'm okay, Percy." I tell him. I stand to full height and wrap my arms around his shoulders. "You got everything?" Percy nods his head. "Okay, lets go." We walk mostly out the door, but I bend down towards Gabe and I threaten him. Saying if he ever comes near Percy again I will call the cops and tell them everything he has walk into the living room, and I was about to walk out the door when something caught my eye. "Hold up, Percy." I move the beer bottles off the book and open it. I see pictures of Sally. I saw pictures every month Sally was pregnant. Then, I see the day Percy was born with Sally holding him. I see the pictures of Percy a month older. I saw when he was a year old. Pictures of Percy slowly getting older over the years. Some pictures have Sally and Percy together. I smile slightly, but I am also saddened by the sight. I missed so much of Percy's life. I should've been there. Then, he wouldn't of had to deal with Gabe. I could've been there for him. That's something for later though.

I look down at Percy and see him looking at the book very seriously and I smile. "Ready to go?" I ask putting the book under my arm.

"Definitely" He says, and with that we walk out of the building and into my terribly parked car. "Are we going home?" Percy asked and I look at him a smile the brightest smile I think I ever had."

"Oh, yeah. It's been a long day for the both of us. But after we get you a phone."

"Phone?" Percy asked confused.

"Yep. You have no idea what I have been through." I mutter the last part. He really had no idea. That stress probably knocked ten years off my life. Percy has no idea what I would do for him. I look over at him and smile. He smiles back

 **o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Well, until the next chapter guys! Please tell me how you liked it!**


	18. Chapter 21

After we left the apartment, we went straight to get Percy a phone, no matter how many times he complained that he didn't need one. I felt so much better after we got it and I programed my number into it. Nothing like today will ever happen again.

When Percy and I got back home, it was dark out. "Want to watch a movie?" I ask him.

"Sure, what movie?"

"You pick."

"Okay." He states simply.

"You set the movie up while I fix the popcorn and get some candy."

A couple of minutes later, the microwave was beeping, saying that the popcorn was done. I put the popcorn in a huge bowl, grabbed two cokes, and the big bag of peanut M&Ms. " _Finding Nemo_?" I chuckle.

"Hey! It's a great movie! Why do you own this movie anyway?" Percy says suspiciously.

"Because I had to watch Nico and Thalia a long time ago, and Thalia brought it over to watch it." I reply.

"Mhmm." Percy hums, clearly not believing me, and I roll my eyes.

We both hop on the couch and get settled. We're half way through the movie and I still can't get my mind off Sally marrying that douche. Especially since he was abusive. My hands clench at my sides. I push my anger down with a deep sigh. It makes no sense. Why would she do that to Percy. Put him through that.

I heard Percy's voice break through my thoughts. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if you wan to change the movie. You don't seem to interested in it." Percy's bright green eyes were looking straight into mine.

"No, it's okay. I was just thinking." I said, turning my eyes to the TV screen.

"About what?" Percy asked me, his interest intrigued.

"Nothing." I say with a small smile.

"You can tell me. I'm good at keeping secrets."

"Nah, I don't think you can answer this question." I say.

"Oh." There was a small pause. "Is this about Gabe?" Percy's and my eyes met again. I didn't even have time to answer before Percy spoke up again. "What about him?"

"Percy-"

"I can take it, dad. I'm not some little kid." Percy states, and I sigh. Percy doesn't get it. He shouldn't _have_ to take it. He shouldn't have been dealing with this to begin with.

"Percy." I pause. "Listen, we don't need to discuss this. The questions I have about Gabe are not for you."

"Are they for my mom?" Percy asked and his eyes narrow.

"Percy-"

"What are they?"

"Nothing you have to worry about."

"If they are about me than they do!" Percy yelled, getting defensive. "What questions are there for my mom."

"I was just wondering why she married that guy. Why she put up with him. Why she made you put up with him. Why she didn't get rid of him when he hurt you!" I said, not really containing the anger in my voice.

Percy's face turned hard, and his eyes glared daggers at me. "Don't say that. Don't you think bad things about my mom! She was the best mom anyone could ask for!"

"She would've done better if you two didn't have to deal with that idiot!"

Percy jumped off the couch and I followed him. "What was she supposed to do!?" He yelled. "She had no money! She needed food for the table. She needed to take care of me too! Not just her!"

"She could've called me to help! I would've helped!"

"How was she supposed to know that?! You left!"

"No!" I yell and if I payed attention enough, I might would've caught Percy flinch a little. "You can't turn this around on me! She never told me she was pregnant! I had no clue!"

"Well, you still didn't call to check up on her again, now did you?!"

"I had a right to know she was pregnant with my son! She shouldn't of kept that from me!" I yelled back. We stood there for a long time. Just staring at each other. Then, it happened.

"I hate you." It was soft and calm, but still so much anger behind it. My eyes widened in shock and hurt. Then, Percy was racing up the stares. I plopped down on the couch. My face falls in my hands. I'm a failure. Worst father in the world. Percy didn't deserve me as a father. He deserves so much more. Crap, what do I do now? I just want to be there for him. I care about him, more than anything and anyone. I hit my hand on the popcorn bowl to knock it on the ground. I grabbed a pillow and put it over my to groan in it.

Then, I hear the phone ring. "Now what?" I complain.

I pick up the phone. "What?" I say into the phone.

"That's no way to speak to your favorite sister, Poseidon." Hestia's voice comes through the phone.

"I don't have time for this, Hestia."

"Well, someone's grumpy. Look, I called because I wanted to say I was sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you, and I really am truly sorry. On the good news, Thalia and Nico really did get along with Percy. They loved him."

I smiled, despite myself. I could tell Percy did like hanging out with them when I would send glances at him every now and then. "They did?"

"They did. They kept begging Zeus and Hades for all of them to hang out soon. I also wanted to say-" Hestia started talking really fast where I couldn't understand her.

"What? Hestia, slow down. Repeat that again."

I hear Hestia sigh, "Zeus and Hades are going over there tomorrow morning to check up on you."

I felt my anger boil. I was about to say something when a loud crash filled the air. My heart dropped. "Percy!" I yell and drop the phone and start running up the stairs, ignoring Hestia's voice over the phone.

I take two steps at a time and burst into Percy's bedroom. "Percy?" I say softly as I see his dresser knocked over, while Percy is sitting on the floor on his knees, breathing hard. I walk slowly towards him and crouch down on the floor besides him. I lay my hand on his shoulder and he flinches. "Hey, it's okay." I say softly. That is when I noticed that he was sobbing. Tears streaming down his face. "Hey, hey, hey. What's wrong?"

"I-I-I" Percy tried to say, but couldn't.

"Hey, calm down. It's okay. Just take a big breath and breathe. You're alright." I say and Percy shakes his head. My eyebrows pinch together. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. Don't send me pack to the orphanage. Please."

My eyes widen. "Hey, look at me. Percy, look at me." Hesitantly, his eyes meets mine. "I'm not going to send you back to the orphanage. Never! Okay?" Percy nods his head. "You also got nothing to be sorry about, got it?" Percy nods his head again. "C'mere." I say and I wrap my arms around him and pull him to my chest in a tight hug. It takes a moment, but then he relaxes into my hold and hugs me back.

"I didn't mean it." Percy mumbles into my chest.

"Hmm?" I asked confused.

"I didn't mean it." Percy repeats.

"Didn't mean what?"

"I didn't mean what I said. When I said th-that I," A pause. "I hated you."

"I know. It's okay." I say and put my nose in his hair and take a deep breath. "I know."

We stay like that far a while. A really long while. I was pretty sure Percy was asleep when I kissed the top of Percy's head, and then laid my head back to say "I love you." I was almost asleep myself when I heard Percy's say those three simply words back, but right then, they weren't simple words. Right then, they meant everything.

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Please tell me how you liked this chapter.**


	19. Chapter 22

**Hey, guys! Sorry that this story is a little late. My aunt got married this weekend, and I was in it, so I didn't have any time to write. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **o0o0o0**

I'm not sure what woke me up, but I did know sure that my neck was killing me as I did. I rub my neck with one of my hands, while I turn my head to look at Percy. He was still fast asleep with his head lying on my shoulder and had drool trailing down his face and onto my shirt. I slightly shift under him and life him into my arms, then I lay him softly on the bed and pull the overs up and over him.

That is when I heard what woke me up. There was knocking at the door. Very loud knocking. _"Zeus and Hades are going over there tomorrow morning to check up on you."_ Dang it! I sigh as I make my way down the stairs. I really don't feel like dealing with this right now. There was more knocking as I made my way down the stairs. This time it was louder. I quicken my pace and glare at the door. At this rate, they were going to wake up Percy.

I yank the door as I whisper yell, "What?!" I then felt slim arms squeeze me tight.

"Poseidon! Are you and Percy okay? I heard the crash and I kept trying to call you, but I never got an answer!" I heard Hestia say, really loudly.

"Shhh!" I hush her, putting a finger up to my lips. "Percy's still asleep!" I look up from her to see Hades and Zeus standing there, staring at me.

"Oh, sorry!" She whispers, and steps inside the house while Zeus and Hades stays outside.

"Poseidon, we don't need to whisper. He is upstairs." Zeus rolls his eyes and Hades smirks.

I give them both a death glare. "Is there a reason you both are here?"

"Look, as hard as this is to say, I come to apologize. Ares shouldn't have said the things he said. He was wrong to do so." Zeus says, and my eyes widen in shock. Zeus never apologizes.

"I appreciate that, brother. I don't think I will be having Ares near my son again, though." I say and Zeus just nods. "What about you, Hades? Why are you here?"

"Nico and Thalia has been bothering both Zeus and I about seeing Percy again and making sure he is okay. I came to ask if that was okay and when if they could see each other again."

"Couldn't both of you just called?"

"Now, Poseidon, we both now you wouldn't have answered either of our calls." Hades states, and I have to admit that he had a point.

"I'll have to ask Percy." I say and Hades nods. "Good day, brothers." I conclude, and go to close the door in their face, but, unfortunately, Hestia stops me.

"Poseidon! Don't be rude!" She scolds me. "Invite them in!"

I stare at her incredulously. "Let them in?"

"Yes!"

"No!" I said. Hestia must have lost her mind

"They have come all this way to check up on you and Percy. We could all have breakfast together!"

"Hestia, I don't want Percy to wake up and see them here and him feel uncomfortable. I won't do that to my son!"

"We can hear you just so you know." Hades chimed in. "Poseidon, if Percy wakes up and he tells you we feel uncomfortable we'll leave."

"See, Poseidon! Come on!"

"Fine, whatever." I say, although I am not happy about it.

I cook breakfast and give it to my guest. A couple of minutes later I heard feet stumbling down the stairs. I jump out of my chair quickly, and speed walk over to the stairs to meet Percy there. He gives me a questioning look, and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"What is it?" He asks, and I could see that he was worried by how I was acting.

"Look Hestia is here with Zeus and Hades. If you want me to I could tell them to leave." I said quickly. There was a slight pause.

"No, it's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Percy, if you don't want them here, I'll tell them to leave. I don't care. I want you to feel safe.

"No offense, but you worry too much." Percy chuckles. "I'll always feel safe with you, dad. You freaking beat Gabe to a pulp! If that doesn't prove that I'll always be safe with you, then I don't know what will." Percy said like it was nothing. Percy trusts me no matter what to keep him safe. I felt my insides warm and I smile at him and nod my head. I wouldn't let him down.

We awkwardly go and sit down at the table, my hand not leaving Percy's shoulder.

"So, Percy," Hades starts and clears his throat. "Before you now what happened, were you having fun?"

"Yeah." Percy says, not looking up from his food. "Nico and Thalia are cool."

"Well, Zeus and I were wondering if you would like to hang out with them sometime soon?"

That got his attention. Percy looks up from his food. "Really?"

I might have been imagining it, but I thought I saw the corners of Hades' mouth smile up. It was too fast to tell, though. "Yeah, really." He replies.

We talk for a few more minutes, but soon Zeus and Hades state that they have to be getting back to Thalia and Nico. Hestia also decides to leave with them, stating that she has to be getting to work. Percy and I were still eating, so after they left we made out way back to the table and continue eating our breakfast.

Time past by, and we were both silent. A couple more minutes passed, until Percy spoke up. "Have you ever made blue pancakes?" He asked quietly.

"What?" I said, not sure that I heard him right.

"I said, 'have you ever made blue pancakes?'"

"Blue pancakes?" I ask, confused.

"Yeah." A pause. "My mom and I used to make them all the time." Percy said, eyes on his food. For the second time that day, Percy said something like it was nothing. This is a huge deal. Percy never mentioned his mom. This is a huge step. This is really showing me that he trusts me!

"Really?" I said, keeping my voice calm, even though I was jumping on the inside.

"Yeah." Percy said, eyes still on his food.

"I've never tried them." Pause. "I'd sure like to, though. They sound delicious." Percy looks up, and his eyes meets mine.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously! A chance to try blue food? I'm totally in!" I say, and Percy's face splits into a huge grin. "But, dude, you're going to have to show me how to make them because I have no clue what to do." I state with a laugh and Percy nods his head eagerly. "Well, let's do it!" I yell and jump up. Percy follows my lead, and together we start making blue pancakes.

 **o0o0o0**

 **Well, let me know what you thought! The next chapter will be up soon! Also, I'm doing this new thing where if you comment I'm going to give you thanks.**

 **So, thank you to featherbrainy for commenting on my last chapter!**


	20. Blue Pancakes

Okay, so Percy got out all the ingredients to make blue good, and fortunately I had everything because I really didn't feel dressed and taking a trip to get everything.

We were putting all the ingredients we needed in a bowl to mix it up, when I looked over at Percy. His smile has not dropped a bit.

We just finished mixing everything up, when I felt something splatter on my cheek. "Oops." I heard Percy say. I look over at him, and stare for a moment. I knew it was by accident, but why not mess with him a little bit.

"Oh. That's how you want to play. Okay." I say, and Percy's eyes widen. I walk over to the table, and grab the whip cream. I put it behind my back, so Percy can't see what I grabbed. I walk over to him, Percy's eyes still wide and curious. I then do a small yell and spray whip cream all over Percy.

Percy yelps a little and then bursts out laughing. "No!" He yells, still laughing.

He grabs the bowl on the counter and flicks the spoon with the blue pancake batter at me.

"Wait!" I yell, laughing also. "Okay! Okay! I surrender! You win!" Percy and I continue laughing. "Okay, now I'm really hungry for blue pancakes. Ready to fix them?" I ask, Percy nodded eagerly.

A couple minutes later, we had blue pancakes on our plates, all fixed with syrup. Mine with whip cream. Percy had so much syrup on his pancakes that I'm pretty sure that they would drown if they could.

"Okay, ready? On the count of three. Ready?"

"Yep!" Percy said excitedly. We got our bite ready.

"One. Two. Three." We put our bites in out mouths. "Oh my gosh."

"It's good isn't it"

"Why is this so much better than regular pancakes?"

"Because it's blue, duh!" Percy said like it was obvious, and I smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I'm always right." Percy said with a smile.

After we ate our pancakes, we went and laid on the couch. We watched some show Percy picked out. I didn't care, though. I was lost in my thoughts anyway. Did Percy really want to see Thalia and Nico again, or was he just saying that because Zeus and Hades?

"Uh oh. You're thinking. That's never good." Percy said with a chuckle. I looked over at him and rolled my eyes, but there was still a small smile on my face. "What're thinking about?" I could tell Percy was hesitant to ask. I don't blame him, because the last time he asked it led into a fight.

"About you hanging out with Thalia and Nico." I reply.

"Do you not want me to?"

"No, I was just wondering if you meant it, or you just said it because Zeus and Hades."

"Yeah, I meant it. It was fun until you know what happened."

"Oh, yeah." We both laughed. "So you do want to hang out with them?"

"Yeah." He said slowly. "I think I would." He smiled.

"Great, I'll set it up with Zeus and Hades." I smiled back, Percy nodded. "But, for today, how about we just watch TV?"

"I'm good with that." Percy replied, we both chuckled.

 **o0o0o0**

 **Sorry, I know it's short. I promise next weeks will be longer.**

 **A special thanks to:**

 **featherbrainy**

 **thatrandomguest**

 **and Guest- Yes, this is a universe where Greek gods and goddesses don't exists.**

 **Thank you all for reviewing. It really does help me publish more chapters. You guys have no idea how much your comments encourage me, so thank you!!!**

 **Please tell me how like the chapter.**


	21. The News

"Are you sure?" Poseidon asked.

"Yes, dad." Percy replied with an eye roll. "We've been over this a hundred times."

"Okay, I'm just making sure. There is nothing wrong with that." Percy looks over at me. "But, are you sure that you are sure?"

"Dad!"

"Answer my question, Percy!"

"Yes!"

"If your not, even if it is just a little bit, we can go home. We can reschedule."

"Dad! We are here now." Percy says as he reaches for door handle, but I grad his wrist. Percy sighs.

"Dad…"

"Percy, it's not too late. We can go home. I don't want you to feel pressured to do this."

"Dad, I'm just hanging out with Thalia and Nico for a little bit. I'll be fine!"

"You call me anytime you need me. For anything. Understand?"

"Yes! Can I go now?"

"I'll walk you in." I say and Percy lets out a long sigh.

"Fine." He says. We get out of the car and walk up to the door. Before we make it up the steps, Nico comes running out of Hades' house. He runs up to Percy and hugs him.

"Percy!" Nice yells.

"Hey, Nico." Percy says, and laughs. I look up and see Thalia standing in the doorway with Zeus and Hades.

"Come look at my room!" Nico says excitedly to Percy. Nico grabs Percy's wrists and drags him into the house with Thalia following him.

I'm about to protest, when Hades speaks up, "He'll be fine, Poseidon." I look at him and glare.

"You never know, brother. Anything could happen. I'm just protecting my son."

"More like overprotecting him. Anyway, we have much more important matters to discuss, Poseidon." The tone of Hades' voice at the last part concerned me.

"Like what, brother?"

"Zeus and I were just discussing it. But, don't freak out, okay?"

"You know I can't promise that, Hades." I say and Zeus and Hades sigh at the same time.

"It's Kronos, Poseidon." Zeus said, sadly.

My eyes widen. "What about him?" I ask, trying to not show any emotion, but failing desperately. I can hear the anger and the fear. Not for me, but for my son. If he finds out about Percy, I don't know what can happen."

"He might be getting out of jail."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Crap."

"Indeed." Hades says. "That's not the only thing I'm worried about, though."

"Hades, how could it get any worse?"

"Gaea. I believe she faked her death. I think she is helping Kronos get out of jail. The only problem is I don't know what they are planning."

I look down, the ground suddenly very interesting. What am I going to do? They hate all of us. What if they find out about Percy? They won't hesitate to hurt Percy. Just like he did with… No, I can't finish that thought!

"Poseidon, calm down." Hades says.

"I can't. Hades you and Zeus of all people know what he his capable of first hand." Both their faces drop, but I'm too worried about Percy. "I can't let anything like that happen to Percy." I go to rush into the house to get Percy out of there, but Hades stops me by grabbing my arm.

"Poseidon, stop. Leave Percy be. You can't do anything right now. Plus, you don't need to worry the boy. We all we do some more digging to see what else we can find, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." I say, distracted.

"It'll be okay, Poseidon." Zeus promises. "We're not going to let anything happen to anymore kids."

"Yeah." I say, thinking about Percy. I can't let my father or Gaea get their hands on Percy. I won't let them. Not in a million years. Not with what happened with Jason, Bianca, and Hazel.

o0o0o0o

 **A few hours later…**

"I think I should call me dad to come get me. He worries way too much." I say to Thalia and Nico.

"Yeah, I should call my dad too. He's been acting weird today." Thalia said, a concerned look on her face.

We all walk down stairs together, just to see all our dads together.

My dad looked rough, especially. He wasn't his usual happy self. There wasn't a spark in his bright, sea green eyes. Actually, they looked darker. He was paler than normal. His hair was all over the place. His head was in his hands. He looked at least five years older than he should.

"Dad?" I ask.

Poseidon's head snaps up. "Percy! Hey! Ready to go?" Poseidon smiles a big smile, but it was obviously forced, it also didn't reach his eyes.

"Yeah… Dad, have you been here the whole time?"

"Yeah. Let's go, Percy." I start to walk out the door, and Poseidon practically jogged to catch up to me. He places his hand on my upper back and steps in front of me. He opens the door, and as we walk out his hand grips my shirt tighter, as if he is trying to keep me from disappearing. He keeps looking around all over the place, he look distracted, but focused at the same time. Weird.

"Dad, are you okay?"

Poseidon's head snaps towards me again. "What? Oh, yeah, of course." He opens my door for me and slightly pushes me in.

"Dad…"

"Everything is fine, Percy." Poseidon said, but I could tell he was lying straight through his teeth, but I let it drop. At least for now.

 **o0o0o0**

 **Yikes. That's not good. Let me know how you like it. Also, I am so sorry this update took me so long. I was trying to figure out where to go with it. Hopefully this was the right path.**


	22. Hanging Out

**Poseidon's POV**

"Please, Dad!"

"Percy, I said 'no'. No means no, okay?"

"Dad, nothing will happen to me. I don't know what has gotten you so worried, but I'm fine."

"Nothing has gotten me worried. So stop asking! I said 'no' and thats final!" I said. I know I'm being overprotective, but you can't blame me. Kronos is a dangerous man. He was never my father and never will be. It was even worse with Gaea. They will never be around Percy. I won't allow it.

"Ugh." Percy groaned and ran up the stairs.

I rolled my eyes as the phone rang. I picked up the phone.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Poseidon."

I sigh. "Zeus."

"Thalia is wondering if you came to a decision if Percy can come over."

"I did. The answer is no."

"Come on, Poseidon."

'What exactly did Hades doing?"

"He is letting Nico come over."

"And is Hades staying over there with him?"

"No."

"'No'?" I repeat, stunned. "Seriously."

"Yes."

"After what happened to you two?" I regret it immediately after I say it. I was amazed at the tension that came across the phone.

"Look, Poseidon, I think you should let Percy come over. I won't let anything happen to him. He won't be around Ares or any of them. He will only be with Thalia, Nico, and I. He will be fine."

"Look, brother, I hate to bring up bad memories for you, but you said the same thing last time. I don't want anything to happen to my son."

A pause. "Poseidon, we are older now and wiser. I will protect all three of them. I know you haven't been going to work lately. It is just who you are. You are too worried about Percy, but I can watch him and protect him while you catch up on all of your work, okay?"

I hesitate. "Okay, but Zeus, you keep both your eyes on him at all time. You make sure that he is always safe. Got it?"

"Yes."

We hung up the phone.

"Come on, Percy!" I yell.

Percy came running down the stairs. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"I'm taking you to Thalia's."

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Poseidon's POV**

I walk him up to Zeus' house, my hand on his shoulder. I knock, and then I look around to make sure everything is clear. I look down at Percy to see him watching me. I can practically hear the gears turning in his head. He has too much curiosity. Luckily, the door opened just in time, so Percy wouldn't question it.

"Bye, Dad! See you in a little bit!" Percy yelled over his shoulder as he ran upstairs with Thalia and Nico.

"See ya." I whispered.

"He'll be fine, Poseidon." Zeus said beside me.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching him with both your eyes?" I replied as I turned to glare at him.

Zeus glared back. "Go do your work, Poseidon." He said.

I hesitantly left and went to work. Today was going to be a long day.

 **o0o0o0o0**

 **Percy's POV**

I run upstairs with Thalia and Nico. Thalia reached first and then me. Nico was still a little young, so he was a bit slower. I turned around and saw a lot of pictures behind me. I saw them last time, but I never got the chance really look at them.

I saw pictures of Thalia, Nico, Apollo, Hermes, and the others, but I saw a few people that I have never seen. A few of them of Nico in them with two young girls. One of them looked like Nico, but older. The other girl had golden eyes. She was a bit younger. I also saw Thalia with a boy. The boy was younger than her. He had blonde hair with blue eyes. He had a small scar, and he wore glasses. I wonder where they are. I didn't get a better look before Nico made it up the stairs saying, "No fair! You guys are older than me!"

"Hey," Both of their attention turn to me. "Who are they?" I pointed to the two girls and the boy.

I regretted it as soon as I saw their reactions. Thalia's face turned ice cold and stony. Nico's face turned sad and traumatized.

"We don't talk about them." Thalia said shortly, and walked off. Nico following shortly after her. I too followed after them, not knowing what else to do. We entered Thalia's room and we all sat down on the floor where the TV was. The TV was on and all of out attention was on it, but no one was really watching it. We were all in our own little worlds.

"Guys, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." I said.

It was silent for a little bit. For a moment, I didn't think I was going to get a reply, but then Thalia answered me. "It's okay. You didn't know. You don't know the story. How about we forget everything that happened and we do something fun. I sure know I need a distraction. How about you Nico?"

"Yeah!" Nico shouted. "Let's play Heroes verses Monsters!"

"No, Nico! We always play that game. Let's do something different. Plus it is a baby game." Thalia said.

"It is not!"

"Every time we play your the hero and I'm the monster."

"That's not true!"

"Yeah it is!" Thalia said.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

They continued this for a minute before I decided to stop it. "Hey! I got an idea!"

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Poseidon's POV**

It was true. I am getting a lot of work done, as much as I hate to admit it. I am caught up and I getting ahead too.

Then, my phone began to ring. I looked down to see it was from Zeus. I picked it up in an instant. "Zeus?" We talked for less than a second before I hung up and grabbed my stuff while running out of my office and to my car like a mad man.

My head was all over the place. My hands were shaking. I couldn't clam down until I had Percy in my sights again. I pulled on the road and broke all the speed limits to get to the hospital Percy was in.

After what seemed like forever, I pulled and parked into the hospital. I jumped out of the car and ran into the hospital. I ran up the the receptionist and said, "Perseus Jackson."

"Uncle P?" A voice said form behind me.

I spin around to see Thalia and Nico sitting in uncomfortable looking chairs.

"I can show you were Percy is if you want me to. Dad didn't want me in there." Thalia said.

"Okay, you show me. Hurry." I said in a rush.

Thalia took longer to show me where Percy was than I would've liked. We finally arrived to the room where I saw my brother standing and Percy laying on the bed. I rush into the room.

"Poseidon" and "Dad" were said at the same time as I entered the room.

I push past Zeus to get to my son. I slowly and carefully pulled Percy into a sitting position. I cradled his head in my hands as I examined the small but deep cut on his forehead.

"Dad, I'm fine." Percy reassured.

I ignored him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Poseidon, they said he would be fine. He just needs three stitches and he'll be good as new." Zeus said.

I sharply turned my head to glare at him. "You said you would watch him! You said nothing you happen to him!" I yelled. I didn't want to cause a scene at a hospital, but my blood was boiling. He should have been watching Percy!

"Dad, it's okay! I'm fine!" Percy tried to calm me down, but it wasn't working. He even put his hand on my arm to show me that he was still here. That he was okay.

"Get out." I say. Zeus didn't move. "Get out, Zeus!" I yelled again, and he finally walked out of the room.

I take a deep breath. Then, I turn back to Percy. I took his face in my hands one more time to examine the cut. I let out a shaky sigh. I pull him to my chest and hug him tightly. A little bit of blood probably ruining my shirt now, but who cares. My son is alive and okay. Kronos hadn't found him. I rest my cheek on the top of his head.

Percy was probably too stunned to do anything.

"Dad?" He called out after a few minutes.

"Yeah?"

"It wasn't Zeus' fault. I didn't even want him to call you, but he insisted." Percy said.

"I pulled him back a little so I could look him in the eye. "If you ever are in a situation and you are hurt, you call me. I will always come and always be here. Do you understand?" I asked, and Percy nodded his head. "Now, I need you to tell me what happened."

"That's a funny story." He started out with a nervous laugh. "You see Nico likes playing this game called Heroes verses Monsters, but Thalia doesn't, so I came up with an idea where Nico could play his game but instead of using like fake swords and stuff, w pretend the sticks are our swords. We actually could fight with them and stuff. Well I was fighting with Thalia and I slipped on the gravel and a big rock hit my head when I landed. That's how I got this." He pointed to his forehead where the cut is.

"Of course, just your luck." I said with a laugh. Percy joined in on the laughing.

By the time Percy was all set with his stitches, it was super late. Percy's eyes were barely staying open. I put my arms around his shoulders and we walked to the car.

"Dad?" Percy said while we were walking.

"Yeah, Percy."

"You're going to have to tell me what is going on sooner rather than later."

I sighed. "I know, Percy. I know." I owed Zeus an apology too. I hate to admit it, but it's true.

I put Percy in the passenger seat and put his seatbelt on for him since he was already half asleep. By the time I was in the drivers seat, his breaths were even and he was out like a light.

I called Zeus on the way home and explained that Percy was alright and I… apologized. Then, we hung up the phone.

By the time we were home, Percy was still asleep. I decided against waking him up. I rounded the car and wrapped my arms under his knees and lower back and carried him up the stairs. I put him in his bed and make sure he was comfortable. I pushed his hair back and gave him a small kiss on the forehead, mindful of the stitches. I was walking out of the room and cutting off the lights when Percy's voice called out to me.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?" He sure called out to me a lot today.

"Thanks."

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "For what?" I asked.

"Everything." He said and was asleep again.

I smiled. Knowing he wasn't just thanking me for tonight. I know that Percy deserves the truth about Kronos and everything. But I want him to feel safe with me because I will protect him no matter what. Even if it is giving my life to save his. He doesn't have to know for a little while longer.

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Sorry for taking so long to update. Thank you for reading this chapter! I always have open ears if you want to give suggestions for this story. Please let me know how you liked it.**


	23. School

**Percy's POV**

"Are you sure you're good?"

"Yes, dad." I say as I roll my eyes.

"We can skip today. You can start tomorrow if you're not felling up to it."

"No, I'm going to have to go to school at some point. You will just say the same thing tomorrow that you did today. I'm fine. Don't be such a worry wart."

"Okay, first of all that is my job as your dad. Second of all, how's your head? Does it still hurt?"

"No, dad, it is fine. I feels a lot better. Can I go into school now?"

"Fine, but you call me if anything happens. And I mean anything got it?"

"Yes, dad."

"No matter if your head hurts or you get nervous or anything. You call, alright."

"Got it."

"Good. Have fun."

"I won't because it is school, but thanks anyway." I say as I get out of the car.

Alright time to talk. Poseidon for some reason changed schools. He still hasn't told me why though. I have a feeling it has something to do with why Poseidon has been freaking out, which is kind of freaking me out. He is up late and researching something. My curiosity is getting the best of me. I really want to know what is going on. I have the right. He is my dad and I am worried about him.

Anyway, back to the school thing. Today is the first day at this new school. I won't miss my old school since I really didn't belong there, so I am not really upset. I am also not nervous because I never really fit in any school before, so why would this be different.

I walk into school and I get my schedule on where my classes are. After I get it, the bell rings and everyone starts rushing to their classes. I, of course, had no clue where I was going. These kids kept pushing me around and soon I ran into somebody and we both fell onto the ground while everyone else walked into their class, not caring about us.

"I am so sorry!" I sputter out. The kid's books fell out of his backpack when I knocked into him. I immediately rushed to help pick his books back up.

"Nah, it's alright. It happens all the time, except this time was an accident." I was pretty sure the last part of that sentence was not meant for my ears since he muttered it, but too late now. I kind of felt back for the kid. I know what it is like to be pushed around. It wasn't like the kid could protect himself a lot because I could see the crushes he used.

When we finished helping he repack, he looked up at me. "Hey, I don't think I have seen you around here before."

"No, I'm new. I just started today." I extended my hand towards him. "I'm Percy."

He grasped my hand and shook it. "Grover. Nice to meet you."

"Now that we met, uh, do you think you could help me with where my class is?" I laughed.

"Yeah, of course. Science, oh, you got that with me. We can go together."

Me and Grover walked to science together and we actually became friends. He was actually pretty cool. He told me that he had some kind of leg disease where he needed his crutches to help him walk and stuff.

We also had the next class together. English. Ughhhhh. I hate English. My dyslexia really didn't help with it.

I mean, class was going fine. My teacher asked me introduce myself to the class, and then the class introduced themselves to me. Finally, I got to sit down. I hate being the center of attention. That was also really embarrassing the way everyone was looking at me. Of course, I sat beside Grover. But all good things must come to an end. She wanted the whole class to be apart of this reading she wanted us to do.

That really made me nervous. Poseidon's voice came into my head about calling him, but I pushed it away. I didn't want to bother him. I didn't know that my nervousness was showing until Grover reached over and tapped my shoulder. He looked at me and mouthed, _"Are you okay?"_ I nodded my head yes.

Then I heard, "Percy" come from the teacher. I knew that it was my turn.

"Uh…." I started reading the passage the best I could. The words kept floating off the page and all over the place. I could tell what I was saying was choppy. I blushed red.

"Oh my gods!" I hear someone yell. "Are you really that stupid?"

My head snaps up in the direction of the voice. I see a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes with a scar that crosses one of his blue eyes.

"Luke!" I hear the teacher screech. "That's not nice!"

"What? Where all thinking it!"

"Shut up, Luke!" I turn to Grover who just stood up for me. He was the only person besides Poseidon to stand up for me. It made me feel good on the inside.

"Got a problem, crutches?" Luke asked.

"Hey!" I yelled. No one messes with my friends. "You better watch your mouth before I put you in your place."

"Boys!" The teacher yelled. "Stop now!"

We stopped but me and Luke continued to stare at each other. The teacher then moved on to the next student to read. While they were reading Luke mouthed to me, _"This isn't over, Jackson."_

Pufff, this dude doesn't know who he's messing with.

Finally, it was time for lunch. I was starving. Me and grover sat together and we talked about what happened in English. We both thanked each other for sticking up for one another, but we both brushed it off like it wasn't a big deal. It really was in my book, though. I think it was in Grover's too. We continued talking until I saw a familiar blonde ponytail and gray eyes.

It looks like she saw me too. She walked over to our table. "Percy? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Annabeth. Yeah, my dad switched schools, so here I am."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Thalia told me what happened to your head. Is it better?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's not a big deal. It never was. I'm fine."

"Mhmm. Kay."

Then the topic changed. We talked about small stuff at first, but then it got bigger as we grew closer and started talking bigger. We talked about how we were all kind of freaks in our own way, but together we made a perfect team to which we all laughed at. We could be freaks together.

I finally felt I was going to fit in somewhere. I had made two friends. And they are funny and awesome. The most important part is that they like me for me. This might make the rest of the year great.

I looked over to see Annabeth was staring at me. She smiled like she was thinking the same thing. I nodded my head at her, agreeing.

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

The rest of the day went well. I have Grover in some classes and Annabeth in some classes. It couldn't have been better. They are the only two I need to be in school with.

It was time to go home and me, Annabeth, and Grover said bye and we parted ways. I was heading outside while looking for Poseidon when I heard, "Percy Jackson?"

I turned to see who called me. I saw an older man there walking towards me. It was weird but I think his eyes shined gold in the sun. Creepy.

"Uh, yeah? Do I know you?"

"Oh, no. You don't, but your father does.

"Poseidon?"

"Yeah, I have a message for him, but he hasn't been answering me. So, I had to do this the hard way and see you."

Okay, this dude was really creeping me out.

"Um, I think I should go look for my dad now."

"No. That is not a good idea. You see, I need to see your father."

"Well, if he is not answering you I think that leaves a pretty clear message, mister. Leave him alone." I say and go to walk away. I suddenly see Poseidon and I am overfilled with joy. I then see the look on his face and pale. He's scared. Scared of this dude. I then feel a tight grip on my wrist as I get yanked back towards the man. I take a intake of breathe in pain, my wrist is defiantly going to be bruised with this grip.

I see Poseidon start running towards us in my peripheral vision. Poseidon must be fast than he looks because all of the sudden he is right next to us, snatching the dude's hand from my wrist and pushing me behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Poseidon snarls.

"You wouldn't talk to me, son."

Son?

"I am not your son, Kronos."

"You think you can hide him, Poseidon. This was to show you that you can't. I am everywhere. I know everything. You can't protect him against me. You might as well hand him over now!"

Him? Is that him me? Uhhh. This just got awkward.

"I won't let you take him. I won't let you destroy his life like you did ours!"

"Poseidon, I want helping you!"

"No, you weren't! Your insane! You won't ruin my son's life like you did mine! I won't let you! He deserves more!"

I probably would feel really good about Poseidon saying that stuff about me if it wasn't under these circumstances.

"You've been warned, Poseidon. Watch your back."

"Get out of here, Kronos!"

With that the guy, Kronos, walked away, but Poseidon still stood there. He was stiff and angry. His eyes were cold and hard as stone. When you see it, Poseidon can be really scary. Like super scary. And you can tell he is stronger than Gabe.

I can tell Poseidon is enraged, but we probably need to leave. People are kinda staring, but I am also scared to touch him. It never turned out well when I got on Gabe's nerves when he was mad. But Poseidon isn't Gabe, so I don't have anything to be scared of… right?

I pulled at his shirt a little.

No response.

"Dad?" I asked.

A pause.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

Poseidon slowly turned around. He looked me straight in the eyes. Suddenly, he dropped on his knees and pulled me into a super tight hug and I thought that I might break a rib.

"Am _I_ okay? Seriously? You're asking me that?" He laughed nervously. "Are you okay?" He pulled me away from his chest and at arms length. "Let me see your wrist." He grabbed my arm and examined my wrist. "We need to ice it, come on." We then walked back to the car.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Percy?" He looked at me and I didn't think it was possible to have so much emotion in your eyes. I saw anger, sadness, fear, but most of all love, determination, and protectiveness. I feel like the three last ones were for me.

"I think it's time we have that talk now."

 **o0o0o0o0**

 **Please let me know how you liked it.**


	24. Kronos

**Percy's POV**

The rest of the car ride home was silent. I didn't have anything to say. Didn't know what to say. What do you say to your dad that has "been warned"? Like who the heck talks like that anyway? Weirdo.

I kept seeing Poseidon glance at me the whole ride home. It was kind of disturbing. It was like he was checking to see if I was still here. I could tell that he was scared. It was a weird look to see on Poseidon's face. It didn't fit him. I didn't think Poseidon was scared of anything. I know that's weird to say, but you don't Poseidon as well as I do. Poseidon is the dude that doesn't give a crap what people thought. Poseidon shows that he isn't scared of you. I've never seen this look on Poseidon before. It didn't look like he was just scared. He looked terrified. I couldn't figure that part, though.

Is he scared of Kronos? The only problem with that, though, is he didn't seem to scared of him when he pushed me behind him. He stood straight in front of him. Glaring Kronos down. Talking back to him. But if Poseidon is not scared of Kronos, then what is he scared?

I decided not to bring it up, at least not yet.

Soon, we were pulling up to our house. Getting out slowly. I got out first. When Poseidon noticed I was out before him, he rushed over to my side of the car and put his arm around my shoulder. He's been doing that a lot lately. Ever since him, Zeus, and Hades talked. Huh.

When we got inside he directed us both to the living room. We both sat on the couch. I looked up at Poseidon, but he was avoiding my gaze. He was looking everywhere except me.

I decided to give him time. He looked like he needed more time to process things. We would go at his pace as long as I ended up knowing what was going on.

After a minute, I heard Poseidon let out a deep breath. His eyes finally met mine. His green eyes look darker than normal, like he was carrying the entire weight of the world on his shoulders. I could understand that.

"Percy," He says as he sighs, "we really need to talk, but I don't know how to explain it to you."

"It's okay, dad. I can handle it.

"That's the thing, Percy. You shouldn't _have_ to handle it. You're just a kid. You deserve so much better than this." Poseidon said, but that last sentence sounded more like he was talking to himself.

"Dad."

"Percy, you need to stay away from Kronos. He's dangerous." Poseidon said, a serious look in his eyes.

"How, dad? Who is he?"

Poseidon sighs, looking away again. "I'm afraid he's more powerful this time. He's learned over the years. What if he has others this time." He was still talking to himself.

"Dad, talk to me. Please" I said, this Kronos is freaking me out if my dad is this worried.

"As you know, Kronos is my biological father." Poseidon said.

"Right."

"I didn't want anything to do with him. I never did. He never approved of anything I did or of anyone I dated…" He trailed off.

"Mom."

"Right. He was the main reason we broke up. I was young and stupid, Percy. I wanted to impress him. I soon realized that nothing I would do would impress him. So, as soon as I could, I left. My siblings and I already had money. We all did our own thing. We never really talked much. We wanted to leave the past in the past. The only one I really talked to was Hestia. I never talked about Kronos again. Never wanted anything to do with him. That was until I got the call from Zeus." He paused.

"Dad, what happened?"

"Percy, you saw the pictures in Zeus' house, didn't you?" My dad asked me.

"Yeah. Why is that important?" I ask, confused.

"Look, you were introduced to everyone at the family reunion, alright." Poseidon said.

"Right." I agreed. I felt Poseidon was dragging this on.

"Okay, did you see the pictures of the people that you didn't see?"

"Yeah." I start to remember how upset Thalia and Nico got when I mentioned them. "The two girls and the boy. One of the older girls looked like Nico. The other girl was younger with gold eyes. I also saw the boy with Thalia. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He also had a small scar and glasses that he wore.

"Yeah. They-they, um, okay, so the boy is-was Thalia's little brother. Both of the girls were Nico's sisters" Poseidon informed me and then moved his line of vision to the floor.

"What do you mean was?" I asked, getting more nervous the more he talked.

"My father was angry, Percy. He gets what he wants, when he wants it. What he wanted for us is to not be happy. He wanted revenge. But mostly, he wanted revenge from Zeus, Hades, and I. He wanted us to suffer. But he didn't have anything on me to make me suffer, but he did have things on Zeus and Hades." A pause. "Zeus and Hades both had children." He swallowed hard. "Thalia, Jason, Nico, Bianca, and Hazel were the youngest of the family. They all wanted to go and have fun. So, Persephone decided to take them to the beach. Have the fun they deserve. They were almost there when a car didn't stop at the stop side. It hit them hard. Jason, Bianca, and Hazel didn't make it. They were just kids." Poseidon looked at me. "The whole family hasn't been the same since then. He soon figured out that Kronos was behind it. The person that hit them worked for Kronos. He was hired to do it, and soon Kronos got him out of jail."

"What?! How?!"

"He's rich and knows people, Percy. He can do almost everything he wants." Poseidon sighs again. It is crazy how much older Poseidon looks. This is really stressing him out.

"Zeus and Hades took it hard. They tried everything to hurt Kronos, but they never succeeded. They kept trying and trying, but they realized later that they still have other kids they need to take care of. They had to be there for Thalia and Nico. Kronos hasn't showed himself again until now."

"Holy crap."

"Yeah."

"Well, why is he back now? He already got his revenge." I say, and then Poseidon's eyes turn sad. "What?"

"Percy, he's got his revenge on Zeus and Hades. He hasn't done anything to me. Not yet."

I didn't know what he was talking about at first, but then it hits me. "Oh. Me. I'm here now." Poseidon's face gets masked with determination. He grabs my shoulders. His eyes meets mines.

"I'll never let him hurt you, Percy. Never. I will do everything to protect you. Everything. You believe me, right?" Poseidon's eyes were desperate.

"I trust you, dad. I know that." I said, and Poseidon visible relaxes.

Then, something else hits me. Why Poseidon was scared. He is not scared of Kronos, but of what would happen to me. He doesn't want anything to happen to me. He won't let anything happen to me. That makes Poseidon the best dad in the world.

I can still see that Poseidon is stressed. I just realized that he has bags under his eyes. That he has a few wrinkles on his forehead from where it has been scrunched up, him thinking. I need to help him relax.

"Hey?" I say.

"Yeah?" Poseidon asked.

"Want to hear some good news?" I smile up at him.

Poseidon smile back, which actually reaches his eyes. His face relaxes a bit. "Oh, you have no idea, son."

Woah, son. I don't think that Poseidon has ever called me that before. I wouldn't admit it, but my smile gets wider. It has been a good and bad day at the same time, but that just made it a 100 times better. I know Poseidon cares about me. Really cares about me, but I have never been anyones like son before. Never been accepted as a son. Poseidon accepts me. There couldn't have been a better feeling.

"Well, I've made a friend first thing this morning." I told him proudly.

"Really?" Poseidon asked.

"Yep! His name is Grover. And then I also saw Annabeth at lunch, so we became a trio. We're real close now."

"I bet." Poseidon laughs.

"You don't believe me."

"I didn't say that." Poseidon laughs again. I am super glad that I am the one to get my dad to laugh. "But it is day one."

"Okay, well, listen to this," I say.

"I'm listening."

"Okay, so the douchebag named Luke tried to call me out and be a jerk and-"

"Wait a minute." Poseidon interrupts, face serious and angry again. "This Luke is going to have a pro-"

I knew my dad was getting angry that Luke tried to cause me problems, so I interrupted him before things could get to far. "Dad, listen."

"Okay." Poseidon sighed, not very happy.

"Okay, so Grover stood up for me. And then, he started going after Grover because he has this leg disease and he needs crutches and I stood up for him!"

Poseidon laughs again and pulls me into a one armed hug. "That's my boy!" I will never admit that my smile widened for the second time with Poseidon that day. "That's great, Percy. I'm happy for you. Maybe one day you could invite Grover over."

"Really?" I asked with excitement.

"Of course!"

"Thanks!"

"No problem. Now come on. I'm starving. Let's get a snack and watch some TV." Poseidon says.

"Yay!" I shout and run into the kitchen. "I call dibs on picking what we watch!"

Poseidon groans. "Whatever." He says, but with a smile.

We were picking out snack out for the TV, but Poseidon kept looking at me with this weird look on his face, but he has a huge smile on his face. I couldn't place the look, but I could tell that it wasn't a bad look. "C'mon. Let's watch some TV!" Poseidon said. Hand on my shoulder.

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Okay guys, thank you so much for your comments! They really make my day! Please take a moment to review on how you like that chapter. Thanks for reading this chapter! I will have a new chapter soon!**


	25. Plans?

**Percy's POV**

 **A few weeks later…**

Okay, so there was still no news on Kronos. Like none at all. It was like nothing ever happened. Poseidon was really worried about this, not that he would ever admit it to me.

I 'overheard' Poseidon talking to Hades and Zeus one night. He told them exactly what happened. How he showed up at my school and talked to us and everything. He also told them that he feared that Kronos was planning something big. Like really big. I'm still not that scared, though, even though I feel I should be, but how can I be when Poseidon is always at my side protecting me?

Now, back on topic, let me just say though, that Zeus and Hades are super loud when they talk. I mean it wasn't that hard to 'overhear' them talking to Poseidon over the phone. I could also tell that they were worried, but I could tell there was a determination in their tone. They wanted to end this once and for all. They want Kronos gone.

Anyway, things are going pretty good. I don't think Poseidon wants us- let me rephrase that. He doesn't want me to stay in one spot long. I think he's scared that Kronos is everywhere or he has people everywhere keeping tabs on me. Sometimes he gets me out of school early or he takes me to school late "just to help out with the aquarium" Poseidon says. He says, "The animals like you and need you." Like I'm sure they do, but not that much. Poseidon still has help. I don't mind missing school. I mean, I hate school. The only problem is that sometimes I miss hanging out with Annabeth and Grover at school.

We also spend the night at Zeus' and Hades' houses sometimes. It is super fun, but I still just like me and Poseidon hanging out at our house. Speaking of, we are spending the night at Thalia's again tonight. Nico and Annabeth are also coming over, so it will be fun. It is also a Friday, so we can stay up as late as we want.

"Percy, are you packed and ready to go?" Poseidon yelled from downstairs.

"Almost!" I yell back.

"Hurry up! I want to get out of here as fast as possible." Poseidon says. I would be the only one to detect the urgency in his voice because of Kronos, so I try to lighten the mood, like we always do for each other.

"I didn't think you'd want to see your brothers again so soon!"

"Whatever! Just get down here!" I can practically hear the small, but real smile on his face. Mission accomplished.

Soon we were pulling up in front of Thalia's house, and right when I got out of the car, a small body was hugging me.

"Percy!" Nico yelled.

"Hey, Nico." I smiled.

"Come on! Annabeth has a whole plan of what we should do tonight for fun!"

"Of course she does." I say while I roll my eyes but a smile on my face.

Then, I am getting dragged inside to where the rest of my friends are.

 **o0o0o0o0**

 **Poseidon's POV**

I walk into the house only to be greeted by my brother right as I walk in.

"Poseidon, we need to talk." Zeus said.

We all walk into the kitchen. I could tell that by the looks on their faces that the past is back and claiming them in their dreams. I feel bad, but I can't worry about their lives right now. I have a son to take care of. I'm sure they feel the same way about their children. In fact, I know they do.

"We need a plan. A good one this time." Hades says.

"Agreed." I said. "We need a weak spot."

"But how will we find a weak spot for someone who is a nutcase and only cares about their own self?" Zeus asked.

"That's the problem." I reply.

We sat there. Thinking for a solid 20 minutes at least. Thinking about his weak spot. Nothing. We can't take him down because he knows people and he has money to get him out of, what feels, like everything.

"This is hopeless." Hades sighs.

"There has to be something. Anything." I reply.

"Poseidon-" Zeus starts, but I cut him off.

"No, Zeus! Don't give me your bull crap of giving up. Let someone else handle it like always! No! This is my child this time! You guys already went through what it was like to lose a child! I was there. The whole time. And I'm so sorry that that happened to you. I am, truly. I realize now that no one should ever have to go through that, but I only have Percy. I don't have anyone else. I don't have to get back up for a child that needs me. He's all I have. I don't think I can move on if I lost him. I don't even remember what life was like without him. I can't lose him. I won't." I state firmly. I realized that I hurt them by bring up a sore spot for their lost children, but I need them to understand. I can't lose my son. I need him in my life. He has already been through enough, and I won't let him go through anymore pain.

"Poseidon, we get. Trust me, we do." Hades says, "But Kronos is a hard man to defeat. He knows everything. You of all people should know, when he finds dirt he will use it. He will blackmail you until he gets what he wants."

I nod, because it's true.

"We will find a way, Poseidon. We just need more time." Zeus said.

"I don't know how much more time we have." I said, looking down. How could I let this happen? To my son of all people.

"Poseidon, we are going to do everything we can to protect Percy. I promise." Hades said, and Zeus nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, nothing is going to happen to my son. I won't let it." I say mostly to myself while meaning every word. Nothing will harm my son, especially Kronos.

 **o0o0o0o**

 **I know small chapter, but I will update soon. Stay tuned!**


	26. The Folder

**Poseidon's POV**

"I'll see you after school." I told Percy as he was gathering his things and climbing out the car.

"Okay." Percy says. "We're still going to the hospital after school today right?"

"Yes." I say. "I will make sure Flipper is happy when you get there." I laugh.

"Yes! Bye!"

"Bye, Percy." He slams the door.

I let out a deep sigh. Phew. I look at myself in the mirror. Crap. Okay, I don't look that bad. Okay, so maybe I've lost a couple of pounds. And I'm tired. And just maybe I haven't been shaving as much as I used to, but my beard is not a _Duck Dynasty_ beard, no matter what Zeus and Hades says.

I'd like to see how other people look when their psychotic father is after their child.

I'm still thinking of ways of how to take Kronos down. Still not going to well, but it is better than nothing. We are getting there. I can feel it.

Soon, I'm at the hospital. It's going to be a much more boring day today because I actually have to do paperwork. Ugh. Paper work is always much more fun with Percy here. I can see him from my office having fun with Flipper. It always brings a smile to my face.

I make it to my office, and I groan when I see the stack of paperwork on my desk. I'm soon getting started, and I get so lost in my work that I didn't notice anything until I heard my office door slam.

I jumped up only to have my heart stop when I see the person in front of me.

"Poseidon." He says.

"Kronos!" I glare. "What do you want?"

"I won't take up much of your time, Poseidon, but I have something to show you. Something to tell you that I am everywhere. You won't escape this, Poseidon."

"What-"

I'm cut off when I folder is dropped on my desk.

I pause and look up at him.

"Go ahead. Open it." Kronos says simply.

I slowly opened the folder. My heart drops. It's of me. And Percy… and Gabe. No.

It's of me beating the crap out of him. Crap.

"I told you, Poseidon. You don't want to mess with me. Give me the boy."

That makes me come out of my shock immediately. "Never!" I snarl.

"Fine." Kronos says. "You've asked for it, Poseidon. This means war."

My door opened again. Two more people walked in and I recognized them instantly. Gabe and Gaea. Crap!

"I have other people on my side this time Poseidon that want revenge."

With that, they all walked out.

Question racing through my mind. What am I going to do? How to bring all three of them down? How did they get past security? How will I tell Percy? Dang it!


End file.
